naruto: the path of a hero
by NarutoNega
Summary: naruto isn't the son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki. Instead, he is an uchiha. An uchiha that will follow a path that not many other uchiha take. The path of a hero. tri-element naruto, fuinjutsu naruto, smart naruto, strong naruto, slightly grey naruto, sharingan naruto, EMS naruto (later chapters.). (Grammar gets better as you progress, sorry about that.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well people, here's chapter 1 of Naruto: the path of a hero. Hopefully this will be just as good as my other one "Naruto uzumaki the rising ninja", well enjoy everyone!**

" **Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking: bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Don't own Naruto**

The cold wind of the night blew through the village of konoha, causing a slight ruffling in most of the trees that were both in and around konoha, however, the lone thudding sound pierced through the slightly howling wind and rustling bushes.

Thud…..

Thud…..

Thud….

Thud….

"Naruto….I know that you want to be a ninja, but practicing while you're only three is insane…"

Thud….

Thud….

Thud…

"Naruto…..I….look….you have to come inside now, before the other ladies in the building notice you're not in there and lock it up….and I can't exactly open any orphans room and I can't have you come out into the streets….please come inside now…."

The thuds stopped as a small boy at the ripe age of three stood in front of a tree. The boy was no more than 3'3 inches. He had short spiky black hair with blond streaks running throughout his hair.

When the boy turned around, the orphanage lady watched as the calm black eyes of the child look towards her. The orphanage lady looked at the small child with a slight smile, which was mirrored by Naruto, causing the slight, but still their whisker marks to rise up with his slight grin.

"Ok hamiri" spoke Naruto in a calm even tone, which was remarkable for a three year old.

Hamiri held out her hand, waiting for Naruto himself to grab it so that she could lead him inside, only to watch as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the orphanage instead, showing impressive strength for his age.

Hamiri smile….until she looked up towards the orphanage….where she saw multiple orphanage workers grinning darkly towards her and Naruto….before the entered the orphanage building and locking up, Leaving both hamiri and Naruto outside in the cold dark night.

Hamiri looked down towards Naruto with a frown upon her face. She knew that if she tried to take Naruto inside with her….they would possible fire her on the spot for doing something that is considered "demonic"….and she needed her job.

"Naruto…" hamiri spoke in a soft tone…only to be cut off from the small three year old child who gave her a slight smile.

"It's…its ok hamiri….I understand….have a good night….." spoke Naruto as he let go of hamiri's hand and started to walk down the steps that led towards the orphanage.

Hamiri watched as the small child disappeared down the street, his short black shirt and long black cargo pants helping him blend in with the darkness of the street.

Hamiri lowered her head down slightly…..

"I…I'm….sorry Naruto….."

….before she turned and walked towards the orphanage, where she was welcomed in as Naruto wasn't with her.

(Down the street)

Naruto walked down the clear street with his hands covered up by his pockets. He felt the chill of the wind brush against his exposed face, arms and toes as he walked forward, his black shinobi sandals barely fitting his feet in the first place.

Naruto looked at the dark path ahead of him as he walked through the street. He could perfectly hear the sounds that surround him, the crunching of his sandals as he walked, the flaps of still awake birds, the sound of fireworks going off at the other end of the village….

Oh, it was his birthday then….October 10, well happy fourth birthday to him then.

Suddenly, Naruto widened his eyes….

October 10th…..

The fox hunts…..

'SHIT!' thought Naruto as he realised why exactly hamiri wanted him to enter the orphanage early….

Naruto took his hands out of his pockets, he already had experienced "lockout" a couple of times in the past, so he was able to plan for certain events each time he was locked out of the orphanage, of course the "lockout" rule only applied to him.

Naruto started to move into a slow jog, before speeding up into a decent jog, before beginning to sprint at a comfortable rate.

Watching as he ran past each street, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a certain alley way just a few house's ahead of him.

Suddenly, Naruto heard crunching…..multiple crunching's.

Not looking back, Naruto continued to run, hoping at the back of his mind that it was a nocturnal animal and not what he thought it was….

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE HOST OF THE KYUUBI SPIRIT! WE FINALLY GOT EM BOYS!" shouted a muscular voice a few metres away from Naruto's currently sprinting body.

Naruto narrowed his black eyes as he ran even faster…. Only to get caught by the scruff of his shirt, he was only three after all.

Naruto felt his body sling shot back to where the man grabbed the scruff of his shirt, before feeling the ground beneath him disappear as he was flung backwards.

Naruto shut his eyes as he felt his back impact with the ground he was previously flung off. Opening his dark eyes once more, Naruto quickly looked around him and saw three men, all alike with the exception of hair style, but overall the same.

Naruto looked towards his left as a foot was sent sailing towards him.

CRACK

Naruto opened his mouth, prepared to scream…before remembering something….

No one would help him….

Shutting his mouth, Naruto felt blow after blow the men dealt towards him. He could feel his fragile bones crack and break, he could feel his life slipping away as the men continued to attack him.

However, being piss drunk they were, the men soon eventually passed out, causing Naruto to cough out a small bit of blood from his mouth. Tilting his head slightly, Naruto spat out a glob of blood, something that a three year old should never do, before he rolled himself over onto his stomach.

Grunting in pain, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to keep conscious. Naruto then started to crawl, crawl to the only safe place he currently had.

Naruto winced and grunted with each movement of his body, he could feel his broken bones shift as they tried to fix themselves, what reason they could do that? Naruto had no clue; he just accepted it as he crawled towards the alley.

When Naruto reached the alley, he looked towards the back and saw that it was a dead end, grinning slightly, with blood now painted at the edge of his lips, Naruto crawled to the back section.

Reaching the back, Naruto saw a small boulder. Crawling towards it, Naruto laid his broken body against the building wall as he used a single arm to move the small boulder aside, showing a tunnel of sorts. Pushing his body off the building, Naruto shifted his body to fall into the curved hole, ignoring the pain he would experience after his body hit the hole.

Watching as his legs went into the hole, soon followed by his waist, and then upper chest, Naruto quickly shot out his right arm and grabbed a small hook attached to the small boulder's back, something he used to pull the boulder back into place as he fell into the dark hole.

Feeling his body finally get through the small hole, Naruto started to crawl through his man-made tunnel. Only spanning a few metres as there was another entry/exit at the other end.

Managing to get his body through the tunnel he made, he quickly got to the other end and moved a wooden floorboard and crawled through the gap the floorboard had given Naruto.

Once Naruto crawled out, he re-placed the floorboard before looking around.

Naruto grinned as he saw that he was in the right place, and not some other home, as someone could have copied his escape plan somehow.

The room he was in was a large, but plain, room.

There was a single futon in the middle of the large room and a small desk filled with scrolls in the corner, along with some water and lopes of bread on the other corner.

There were also a few exact copies of his current ware next to his body sized mirror…that he only filled a quarter up when he went to view himself.

Grunting as he crawled towards his futon, Naruto pulled the cover off and slid himself in, before wrapping the blanket on top of him as he went to sleep, ignoring another set of breathing from within his mind, not that he knew.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes open, as he felt himself lay against something nice and soft….

Pushing himself against what he thought was his futon, Naruto widened his eyes as he felt slight tickling against his hands and fingers, before noticing the lush grass that was surrounding him in all directions.

Blinking slightly, Naruto prepared to stand, getting ready to feel soar as while he was sure he was healed, he knew that he was going to be soaring, and however, when Naruto went to stand, he felt nothing. No pain in his bones, joints or organs, it felt as if he was not just beaten up and near dead.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto looked all around, noticing that there was a walkway heading towards the south, well his south as when he woke up he was facing north.

Moving his body, Naruto started to follow the path, curious as to where it would go.

The silenced helped Naruto relax as he followed the path that ran ahead of him.

Naruto watched as the luscious grass soon started to disappear, replacing itself with an old crumbled red sewer as he followed the once clean path, now underwater.

As Naruto walked with the path, he could hear the sounds of snores and movement, how he heard movement confused him, but he knew that something was moving along the path.

After a long walk, the now four year old Naruto came upon a large gate, held by a small piece of paper with squiggly lines upon it, fuinjutsu if Naruto guessed right.

As Naruto gazed into the darkness that was behind the gate, he quickly got bored of the environment surrounding him as he heard some shuffling from within the darkness.

Sitting down onto the water, something he noticed that didn't wet his cloths, Naruto let out a large sight.

"…I wish that this place was the same as when I woke up, at least I could look the grass growing" spoke Naruto in a slightly sarcastic voice….

Only to watch as the sewer disappeared, soon replaced with grass similar to when he originally woke up….

Another thing it did was clear the darkness out behind the cage, causing Naruto to come face to face with…. The nine tailed beast…kyuubi.

Naruto face morphed into that of both shock and awe as he stared at the massive beast…that was asleep.

Moving up closer to the bars, Naruto clenched his left hand into a fist and moved it towards the cage quietly…..before knocking on the cage, sending sound to bounce around the entire grassy planes.

After a few bands, Naruto watched as the massive nine tailed beast turned its head towards him and opened a single eye….before snapping his head towards Naruto instantly with both of his large eyes open.

" **Uchiha!"** screamed the large beast as he stood up on his hands and legs.

Naruto, ignoring what the beast originally said, looked towards the cage before sticking his hand slightly out towards the kyuubi.

"My names Naruto, what's yours mister fox?"

 **Well, there's the first chapter of my newest fic, also, for this fic I'm only having one partner for Naruto, and that will be an OC k, but alas, I will let you vote on the three elements Naruto can start off with, each element will be given a point if someone rights what element in the review, well anyway hope this was a good start and I'll see you later people.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Speaking": bjiuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Wind: 4**

 **Fire: 4**

 **Earth: 3**

 **Water: 2**

 **Lightning: 2**

 **Don't own Naruto**

" **Uchiha! What are you doing in my domain! It's bad enough I'm stuck in here as it is!"** kyuubi roared causing all the grass surrounding Naruto to wail in the wind as Naruto stood his ground, openly gazing into the giant beast's eye as his hair rustled in the wind.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

'He said uchiha….what's an uchiha….I gotta get more info…'

Coughing into his tiny hand, Naruto moved his left hand slightly towards the giant gate.

"Hello mister fox, my names Naruto, no last name, what's yours?" asked naruto as he held his hand in position, waiting for the massive fox to talk, after all that was normal right? Giant foxes existed….did they?

The kyuubi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tiny uchiha, was he stupid or something? Did he not just feel the power in his roar?

Lowering his head down, kyuubi aimed his piercing red slit eyes at Naruto's own dark coal eyes.

" **What do you speak of child, how do you not know your own lineage"** asked kyuubi, keeping his red slit eyes on the small child, causing him, Naruto, to tilt his head slightly.

"um….first off, what's an uchiha, second, I'm an orphan who is hated by everyone, kinda don't think I know my own lineage if I tried" said Naruto as he looked at the giant fox, who in turn looked like Naruto exploded into confetti.

Narrowing his eyes even further, indirectly causing his red slit eyes to glow, and kyuubi stared at the small uchiha with confusion.

" **an uchiha orphan….who doesn't even know what an uchiha is….."** kyuubi closed his eyes for a few moments after he spoke, causing Naruto to raise his left eyebrow in curiosity as he waited for the giant fox to finish his thought…

Suddenly, kyuubi broke down in laughter, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

" **BWAHAHAHAHA! THE UCHIHA ARE SURELY DEAD IF AN IDIOT LIKE YOU EXISTS! OH THE ALMIGHTY UCHIHA HAS FALLED TO THIS STANDARD? HAHAHAHAHA MADARA MUST BE ROLLING IN HIS GRAVE AT THE THOUGHT OF A SINGLE UCHIHA LIKE YOU!"** laughed kyuubi as he rolled on the grass beneath him.

Naruto lowered his head, not replying as he heard the giant foxes laughter run through the clearing…

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…scum…."

That stopped kyuubi's laughter. Stopping his rolling kyuubi slammed a single paw onto the gold bars surrounding him.

" **what did you say uchiha!"** shouted kyuubi, causing Naruto to lift his head up and stare right into kyuubi's red slit eyes with his own coal black ones.

"…..I called you scum…..for someone who's pain shows through their eyes, I thought that we could be friends, as we show the same pain in each of our eyes….however….I was wrong mister fox, your just like the rest of the villagers in my village, all scum….who I stupidly hope will come around sooner or later and get their ass's out of their head." Spoke Naruto, answering kyuubi's question while still maintaining a cool and strong tone.

Kyuubi widened his eyes slightly, before narrowing them further.

" **How dare you uchiha, saying we share a similar pain! You know NOTHING!"** roared kyuubi, once again causing the grass to shake in the wind, while also making Naruto's silky black and blond hair ruffle in the wind, his black shirt also flowing in the wind while his baggy black pants ruffled slightly.

Naruto stared at the giant fox, seriousness within his eyes shining through.

"Who said we have shared the exact same pain? I spoke in general. I can see the pain within your eyes. The pain of people hating you for no reason, being attacked without cause….and the pain of being alone…. one of the worst pain's someone or thing could ever experience….that's the pain I spoke of….but I also see another pain you hold….the pain of a loved one dying in front of you and you being unable to do anything other than watch….I haven't experienced that pain yet….the only one who doesn't look at me like I'm a monster is a worker in the orphanage…but eventually I will have to leave the orphanage and never see her again, the reason for that is I know that she is only looking after me from a caring worker's view, if she wanted she could adopt me….but I know she won't. But….it's still nice having someone there, even if it's only temporary…. " at this, Naruto looked right into kyuubi's red slit eyes, his reflection appearing within them as kyuubi's appeared in his own.

"that's why I wanted to reach out to you….I know that to hold the pain you have within your eyes it takes many years….while I have only lived four years now, I do know pain….please let me reach out to you….don't let both me and yourself alone anymore…." When Naruto finished, Naruto moved towards the cage, ignoring the kyuubi's red eyes as they followed him as he walked towards the gate that held him, kyuubi, back.

However, the next thing Naruto did shocked kyuubi….

He walked through…..

The little uchiha walked through the gates bars…..

And stood right in front of him…

With seriousness shining through his coal black eyes, that still had his image within them.

Narrowing his eyes, kyuubi moved. Using his lightning fast reflexes for a massive creature, he slammed his paw down….

Only to widen his eyes as Naruto didn't move a single inch as his own massive hand had just missed Naruto by centimetres…

Narrowing his eyes once more, kyuubi spoke. Wanting to know the reason for the child still standing when others would of moved.

" **Why….why did you stay still uchiha…."** Kyuubi asked, causing Naruto to simply look at him with his eyes, still black as coal.

Naruto smiled slightly as he looked at the massive fox.

"because….I trusted you not to hit me….after all…you hold similar pain to me…..and I meant what I said….." finished Naruto, his eyes relaxing as he looked at the massive fox. Before looking back to his hands, this time, he moved his right hand towards the massive fox.

"So…how about we start again….my names Naruto, no last name, what's yours mister fox." Naruto asked with a grin spread across his face.

Kyuubi took a few moments to stare at Naruto's coal black eyes…..before huffing and shutting his own two eyes, similar grin spreading across his face.

' **tou-san…..looks like you have a worthy descendant in the uchiha for once…..'** thought kyuubi before sending his own right hand towards Naruto, however, his wasn't in a hand shake motion, it was a fist.

" **My name…is the kyuubi no Yoko…."** Spoke kyuubi….as he held his fist out….only to feel something hit his nose. Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto on top of his nose with his fist right where he felt the impact, causing him to narrow his eyes in hate, however, before he could lash out at the "betrayal" he was stopped by Naruto's smiling face and voice.

"Hey…I thought we were going to be friends, and to be friends we need to know each other's names! Cause I doubt your name is given by the amount of tails you have!" said Naruto as he folded his arms around his own body, small glare being sent towards the large fox.

Kyuubi blinked one, twice, three times, before he chuckled a bit. Using one of his tails to pick Naruto up and set him on the grassy planes, he kept his right hand out in a fist.

" **seems that you caught me….naruto….very well…my name has only been heard by one man and my siblings….my name….."** kyuubi waited a moment as he looked at Naruto with his red eyes, no longer holding hatred, but now tears as he looked at the small child in front of him….

" **My name…..is kurama…."** Finished kurama, causing Naruto to smile with his own tears falling down his eyes as he moved his right hand, now in the shape of a fist towards kurama's own….then he felt it...

A bond….

Warmth spread through both kurama and Naruto as the warmth of that single bond fuelled through their body's….

However….that bond strengthened when Naruto and kurama sent their emotions through, causing the single bond….to tangle and lock in place….

Unmoveable….unbreakable….

Forever standing…

Naruto smiled at kurama, kurama doing the same back to Naruto.

Naruto simply snickered in joy….before looking towards the cage and seeing the single thing that held the cage closed.

A tag….

Naruto looked towards kurama again, indicating his head towards the seal.

"Let's get you out of this dank cage, after all…." At this, Naruto looked all around, seeing the grass spread as far as the eye could see…." I wouldn't let a friend miss all the freedom within this place" said Naruto with a thumb up towards kurama, who simply widened his eyes slightly, smile still plastered across his face as he watched Naruto move towards the front of the gate. Being lifted up from the ground by a series of connecting grass and leaves….

Standing in front of the thing that kept his new friend behind bars, Naruto shot his hand forward, gripping the top right hand corner of the paper, attempting to pull it off….

Only to have a hand grip his wrist and chucked him away….

Landing on his back, Naruto quickly twisted himself so that he was on one knee and one foot, while also having a single hand balance him as he looked up towards the seal, only to widen his eyes as he saw the kage of his village….

The yondamie hokage….minato namikaze….

The fourth hokage looked at Naruto with seriousness as he looked and took in Naruto's features.

Turning his head slightly, minato looked towards kyuubi with hatred, before giving off a sigh.

Turning his head towards the kid he had thrown towards the floor, from a few metres in the air, he wrapped his arms around himself as he looked at the kid below, seriousness still within his blue eyes, causing Naruto to match it with his own coal like eyes.

"Child, don't you know what's behind the gate. Why on earth would you attempt to take off the single thing that is stopping it from taking control of you" asked the fourth as he looked towards the small child at the ripe age of what looks like three or four.

Naruto simply looked at the fourth with confusion.

"Yondamie-sama? What the? How the hell did you get in here….wait…where is here kurama?" asked Naruto looking towards his fuzzy companion…who slapped himself when he heard Naruto say his name out loud.

" **Baka! I only told my name to you for what? A few minutes at most and you tell someone else….your lucky that this fourth is only chakra held by the seal, otherwise the real fourth would know…but anyway, were in your mindscape. A place where everything about you is stored, so say for insta-"** kurama was cut off when the fourth snapped his fingers, causing the scenery to change, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Where's kurama…." Naruto spoke, causing the yondamie to raise his eyebrow.

"Kurama? Oh that's what you called kyuubi….well kurama is been blocked out so I can tell you how you SHOULDN'T trust the bea-" the fourth hokage was cut off when he parried away a tiny fist aimed for his face. Gripping the black haired kid with blond streaks arm, he watched as the child swung his body, sending his tiny legs towards the kage's face, only to watch as his, Naruto's, leg hit…and didn't even bother the fourth.

Chucking the child away, the fourth simply walked up towards Naruto. Holding his right hand out, causing multiple fuinjutsu seals to spring from his hand.

Looking down, the fourth narrowed his eyes in slight sadness.

"seems the kyuubi corrupted you….im sorry child for placing this burden onto you, but I was both hokage and a father, I wasn't going to lose both my daughter and wife just when I had finally achieved it….however, I will thank you for your sacrifice of holding the beasts spirit and body while my daughter holds the chakra….but now I'm going to erase your memories completely while also sealing both your body and kyuubi's….forgive me" finished minato as he lowered his hand towards Naruto's tiny frame.

Suddenly, he froze. Looking into the eyes of the child….he felt himself disperse into nothingness.

As Naruto was on his back, his eyes burned as they took his surroundings in….

…Before he broke out of what area the fourth sent him, causing him to come face to face with kurama once more. Causing the massive beast to freeze slightly as he gazed upon Naruto…

And his level two sharingan, spinning awfully slowly….before Naruto felt drained, causing him to drop to a knee, his sharingan fading as he did so….

Lifting his head up, Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up to kurama…

"hey kurama…..ha….ha…time to get ya out of there….ha…ha…just…ha….give…ha…ha…ha…me…a sec…..ha….kay…." Naruto spoke, as he lifted himself back onto his two feet, before he began to walk back towards the seal, where he was once again lifted up by multiple leaves and grass that clumped together.

Naruto moved his right hand forward, gripping the top right corner of the paper once more.

Looking towards kurama, he gave a small smile.

"Well, let's try this again…."

The paper crinkled under his tiny hand as he gripped it, before he ripped it right off with a mighty swing….only to see another lock under it…..

Kurama twitched….

Naruto twitched…..

BANG

BANG

"DA **MIT!"** shouted both Naruto and kurama as they both smashed their hands to their faces.

Naruto simply looked at the massive swirling lock for a moment, focusing on it, he thought of how he wanted it to open….

Surprisingly it did, causing the massive gates to swing open, Causing both Naruto and kurama to start parading as they moved away from the cage, with Naruto riding on top of kurama's head.

Naruto, exhausted from the experience laid down on top of kurama's head, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Hey kurama….what's an uchiha….and what was that weird feeling in my eyes before…" Naruto asked as he felt kurama lower himself onto the grass below.

Kurama huffed slightly, but went on to discuss what an uchiha was and why he had that weird feeling.

" **An uchiha is a shinobi clan th-"**

 **End of the chapter; hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Well anyway, the Naruto anime is back onto the war and not some bad filler, yay my inspiration will be back now! But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review about what elements you want Naruto to have, remembered Tri-elements, so review your hearts out. Later people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, next chapter for naruto the path of a hero Is up, and the next chapter for "naruto uzumaki the rising ninja" should be up tomorrow, peace people!**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Wind: 9**

 **Fire: 8**

 **Earth: 3**

 **Water: 4**

 **Lightning: 5**

 **Don't own Naruto**

" **Naruto….wake up…"**

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

" **Naruto…..wake up…"**

"Shut up fluffy rug…."

" **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!"** screamed the buuji from within naruto's mindscape, causing naruto snap his eyes wide open and throw his blanket away from him.

Moving his head around, naruto looked at the small room he hid out in.

Moving his right hand to his face, his left hand holding him up, he rubbed his forehead and eyes.

"Wow, what a dream I had. I met a massive fuzzy fox named kurama. The fourth hokage popped up and said that he sealed kurama inside me, then…the bond…..that wasn't a dream….kurama….you there buddy?" spoke naruto, wanting to hear the voice of his new friend.

" **Baka"** short and simple, causing naruto to give a slight twitch from his right eyebrow. Before e realised something.

"Wait….how are you talking to me? Didn't you say that we were in my mindscape or something before?" asked Naruto out loud, ignoring the fact that if anyone else was in the room, they would probably call him crazy….or under the influence of the fox.

Kurama huffed within the mindscape, moving his arms and head into a more comfortable position as he looked through the eyes of Naruto, showing the blank Spartan like room Naruto had recovered in since the previous night.

" **through the fist contact I established a link, so now you only have to think for me to listen in, that's If you allow yourself to be heard, similar to my own choice in letting your hear what I think. Now do you remember what we spoke of about uchiha's?"** asked kurama, causing Naruto to nod his head, although he did give kurama a cheeky reply.

"Of course I do, how can I forget. My first friend thinks of me as scum for being an uchiha, and he went through of multiple ways that he would kill an uchiha, great talk kurama." Spoke Naruto in an overly sarcastic tone, causing the massive beast to narrow his eyes in the mindscape.

" **I could just make you live through those very detailed explanations in your sleep you know…."** Said kurama, causing Naruto to widen his eyes as he rubbed the back of his spiky black hair.

"Oh c'mon kurama! You know I was joking….." when kurama didn't reply, the small four year old felt his spine shake furiously, along with feeling beads of sweat start to drip from his forehead….

Until kurama couldn't hold his silence and started to laugh out loud, causing Naruto to twitch in irritation.

Sitting up, Naruto gripped his futon's sheet and wiped it off him, chucking it in the direction of his entry point. Pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet, Naruto moved his shoulder carefully, making sure that he had indeed healed properly, and not in any bad way.

Finishing his check-up, Naruto wiped the beads that formed from before off and walked towards the only door in the room. Naruto gripped the door handle and moved it open, showing a wide bathroom full of bathroom appliances, i.e. toilet, shower, bath, cupboard with mirror, toothbrushes and tooth paste, and the odd pill packet full of blood pills.

Walking up to the cupboard, Naruto grabbed the small stool that he had brought in through his secret entrance a few months ago.

Placing the stool down, he propped himself up, finally being able to see his own reflection within the mirror.

Naruto took in his own features, his spiky black hair with blond streaks, his dark coal eyes, the three whisker marks that adored his face, 'probably from holding kurama' thought Naruto as he moved his right hand up to his face and stroke them a bit….

Yip

Naruto yanked his hand away in an instant, he did not just do that, he had not just "Yiped" nope, never happened.

" **Oh it happened"**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Looking back at the mirror, Naruto looked specifically towards his eyes….

They stayed in their coal black form…..

Before he realised something….

Reaching behind his head, Naruto looked up slightly towards the ceiling.

'erm kurama….you wouldn't happen to know how to activate your chakra by any chance would you" Naruto asked, causing the massive fox to slam his head into the grass within the mindscape.

We find Naruto now leaning next to the wall that held his hidden home. Pushing himself up, naruto walked out of the alley way. Instantly alert to all the glares focused on him as he walked out of the alley. Ignoring all the whispers and glares, Naruto walked towards the front of the village, intent on finding a training ground the shinobi of the village use to train in private, well, semi-private as others could appear in the training grounds whenever they wanted.

As he walked, Naruto looked all around him. Watching as many stalls stood ready for the day, however, while walking a single thing caught his attention in one of the far stalls…

An orange arm band…..

Naruto grinned as he thought of his fuzzy companion. Moving his body into a running position, Naruto dashed as fast as his little body allowed him to, quite fast for a four year old child with no shinobi training before-hand.

People watched as Naruto ran, confusion mixed with their glares as he ran, before he finally reached the stall he saw the orange arm band. Lifting his right hand up Naruto gripped the arm band as he ran past, causing it to fling off the front table it was on, causing the surrounding villagers to scream in rage as naruto ran towards the front of the village, all the while he slipped his new orange armband around the top of his right bicep.

Finally reaching the front of the village, Naruto watched as the two chunin guards slept peacefully against the registration table, completely oblivious to the world around them.

Taking in a few breaths, Naruto regained his stamina from the sprint he had just underwent and quietly walked through the front gate before taking a left, going towards the training grounds.

As Naruto walked, he looked around at all the nature that surrounded him, all the life around him.

He watched as he walked how a flock of birds flew overhead, barely see able with the massive forest tree's covering the overhead, only letting slight bits of sunlight through its large leaves.

"It's….beautiful isn't it kurama…." Naruto spoke, causing the massive bijuu to nod within the mindscape, he enjoyed the time he spent unsealed, at least he could view through the nature around him through naruto now.

" **Yes…yes it is….."**

Naruto continued his journey until he found a wide open clearing that had a small lake near the back, for some reason kurama huffed slightly when he entered the area.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, naruto began to stretch and get the kinks out of his body from the long walk, before sitting down, hands in a mediative position (his sennin modo position).

"breath in…..breath out…..focus on everything….but at nothing at the same time…..be attached to yourself….while also not…" mumbled out naruto as he breathed in and out, the world surrounding him soon going quiet and dark….naruto held his eyes closed as he continued his breathing, while looking inside himself and not directly inside himself….until he found what he was looking for….

His chakra, feeling his being wrap around the glowing ball of energy, Naruto felt himself being drawn in, soon being filled with the pure blue substance as he fused with his life essence….

Before he snapped his eyes open, showing his level two sharingan for the whole world to see….

Not a smart move when you don't realise that you have been sitting still for the past hour and someone found you.

"sh-sharingan!" muttered a small girl in front of him. The small girl, probably around his age, had mid length black hair with bags framing her forehead and cheeks, coal black eyes and a small nose. She also had small pink lips.

She wore a simple dark blouse with a purple skirt, showing off her light skin tone. She also had black shinobi sandals on her feet.

Naruto blinked as he felt the girl in front of him poke his cheek, even with the sharingan, if he was to out of it, he wouldn't be able to react in time.

"Hey! How do you have the sharingan! Tou-san and itachi-nii-san said that it takes a long time to awaken them! How do you have them!" the girl asked, aiming her finger at naruto's eyes, which he dodged each time her finger went close to his eyes.

Putting his hands onto the floor, naruto pushed himself up off the ground and stood up. If he was lucky the girl would forget that he was even here.

"Hey I asked you how unlocked the sharingan! If you don't tell me I'll tell the clan head, MY tou-san AND itachi-nii-san!"

Naruto widened his eyes as he heard that the girl behind him was related to the uchiha clan head…..shit, shit, and shit.

Sucking in some air, naruto turned around and looked into the girl's eyes, his level two sharingan spinning slowly as he looked at the girl.

Draining the chakra from his eyes, which he noticed was extremely difficult, naruto watched as the red tint that the sharingan gave his vision disappeared, also causing everything around him to go back into normal speed and motion.

Moving his hand towards his head, naruto scratched the side of his head as the girl waited patiently for him to speak.

"I don't know, I woke up and had them." Was the best naruto could come up with….

At that moment naruto leaned back, avoiding a kick that would of snapped his neck. While naruto dodged the kick, he hadn't dodged the sweep that was sent to his leg, causing him to trip and descend straight onto his back, all while the girl jumped on top of him, restricting his movement as she gripped his wrists with her own hands as she laid on top of him.

She moved her head right in front of naruto's as she narrowed her eyes.

"How did you unlock them, for real!" said the girl in an evil tone, causing naruto to have a shiver run down his spine.

Looking both left and right, naruto couldn't find an opening, he decided to give a half truth.

Giving out a sigh, to make it all the more believe able, naruto began to explain how he got the sharingan.

"ok, ok, ok I unlocked them when someone was going to take away a precious person from me, I felt really desperate to keep that person so I somehow unlocked my eyes and I managed to stop them before they could do anything, happy?" mumbled naruto, gaining a very big smile and nod from the girl as she stood up with a hand pointed towards naruto.

"See was that so hard! My names suki uchiha! Sister of both itachi uchiha and sasuke uchiha! Daughter to mikoto uchiha and fugaku uchiha! And the first female kami no shinobi! What's your name?"

 **And done, sorry about not posting the next chapter for "naruto uzumaki the rising shinobi" the next chapter for that will be either out tomorrow or the day after, school exams really do drain you a lot when you actually attend them, but at least the three hours each exam is feels like only 10 minutes when your stressing. Anyway, like before review your hearts out for the tri elemental affinity's naruto will gain later on, and just as a bonus, you get to vote on the two affinities that naruto's new companion will get. But to make it clear in the review, say either naruto: affinities or suki: affinities. Well later people, I'll see you all soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I just had a few hours before 12:00pm/am after studying and I thought, "hey I'm bored, I can't be bothered turning my Xbox one on, why not write?" and yes that is exactly how it went down, so here is the next chapter, also sorry for everyone who was waiting for my "naruto uzumaki the rising ninja" chapter, I'm planning to put it up tomorrow after the newest episode of naruto shippuden, which is finally back to the war. So yeah, there's that….anyway, my new computer won't let me put an auto correct thing on so if I accidently spell Naruto in naruto, forgive me, as I usually write to fast and miss it. Sooo yeah heads up to that, well onto the next chapter!**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 13**

 **Fire: 10**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 8**

 **Lightning: 8**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 0**

 **Fire: 3**

 **Earth: 0**

 **Water: 3**

 **Lightning: 1**

 **Don't own Naruto**

"Breath in…..breath out…." Spoke Naruto, calmly sucking in air through his nose as he felt his chest rise and fall in perfect tone with his breathing.

He could feel his newly awakened chakra flow through his veins as he breathed, the calm feeling of the energy that ran through him made him drowsy, the feeling of pure peace washed over naruto as he felt his chest rise and fall as his chakra ran throughout his body like a stream, ever going, never stopping…

It had been a few days since meeting the uchiha clan heads daughter, Suki Uchiha.

After their little encounter, Naruto had managed to make Suki be quiet about his sharingan, saying that it was important to him that no one knew, she originally refused, however, when Naruto made a small bet with her about not being able to unlock her own sharingan before the age of seven, Suki accepted in the bet, where as if she won, she got to tell her father about him, AND got to have a personal slave for the rest of that year, while if Naruto won, she wouldn't even breath a word about him having a sharingan at level two, and would forget that she ever met him.

It was a win-win for naruto as he had at least a few more years, three to be precise, before their bet officially ended….three years before he sees if Suki won the bet or not, but at least he had three years of being in peace.

"Breath in…..breath out….."

"Breath in…"

"Breath out…."

" **Ok baka, time for some chakra control training."** Said Kurama, causing Naruto to grumble slightly as he stood up off the solid ground.

"Yeah, yeah kurama." Replied Naruto, stretching his arms and legs as he looked towards the largest tree within the training field, easily dwarfing naruto's four year old size as he looked up at the tree.

Feeling his chakra ready to go….naruto's eyes lit with fire as he sprinted towards the tree. As he was running, naruto felt the wind, the chakra in his legs, the solid earth beneath him, the nerves within his body sending signals towards his brain and back, he felt the tiny microscopic molecules of water within the air, he felt it all as he ran towards the massive tree.

Just as he was about to smash into the tree head first, naruto lifted his left leg, his foot making contact with the tree base…before he lifted his right foot up to join his left one, continuing with his sprint.

Naruto watched as he ran up the side of the large tree, his chakra flowing smoothly as he ran up the tree, before he slipped, his chakra faltered for a single second, causing Naruto to widen his eyes as he felt.

'Shit' thought Naruto, before he quickly caught control of his chakra once again, refusing to continue falling down towards the ground. Focusing his chakra, Naruto threw his feet towards the tree once again, catching himself as he slowly skidded to a halt, half way up or down, depending how you looked at it, the tree.

Looking at the bark in front of him, Naruto once again lifted his left leg, soon placing it against the solid tree bark. He then replicated the two previous steps with his right, then once again with his left.

Right

Left

Right

Left

Naruto continued the mantra of "left" and "right" as he went up the tree, continuously focusing on his current task, before he finally reached the top.

Moving one of his hands up, he grabbed a single branch as he lifted himself onto it, grinning as he laid his back against the bark of the tree, his legs dangling either side of the single thick tree branch.

Reaching up, Naruto wiped the forming sweat drops that appeared across his head as he relaxed against the tree bark.

'Well Kurama….what's next?' naruto asked, content with his small break since five in the morning.

Kurama grinned slightly within the mindscape, tell naruto to do something in a week, and he does it in a few hours. Quite remarkable with the fact that his chakra levels were quite large….

Kurama then narrowed his eyes as he had a thought enter his head.

" **Naruto…..i can feel my chakra slowly being replenished while also mixing with your own chakra on its own, probably because of us mixing our chakra together. Now, there will be two things that will happen from this, from what I can tell. First off, your chakra will become more potent, both a positive and negative, well it would be a bigger negative if you weren't so young. Basically, the more potent your chakra, the stronger it becomes, thus increasing your damage with your chakra, bad news is that it usually is impossible to control to a perfect degree, however, since the potently level is building up gradually, if you managed to master all my chakra control exercises, you should be able to have either a perfect, or near perfect control over your chakra. Second, your healing ability will be increased past that of before, whereas before it was only my weakened form of chakra healing you, you now will eventually have your own, plus mine healing you at the exact same time."** Finished Kurama, causing naruto to narrow his eyes for a second as he recalled something as he looked far into the forest from his perched view.

"Kurama, didn't the fourth hokage say that I held your body and spirit? Not the chakra?" asked Naruto, causing the massive beast to huff within the mindscape.

" **Naruto, I'm a being of pure chakra in a shape of a fox with nine tails. I cannot ever be without chakra, it's as if the air around you didn't have oxygen, just ain't happening. The only thing the kage do was take most of my chakra away and sealed it within his daughter, which I can still feel, while also sealing the rest of my chakra and form into you. Probably why he thought that you only held my body and spirit"** finished kurama, causing naruto to nod.

"But what about the chakra still in the fourths daughter? Will it disappear?" naruto asked out loud, getting a 'no' from kurama within the seal.

" **no, the amount of chakra given to the blond monkey's child will never run out, by that I mean that even if she was to use my chakra every waking minute, no second, of her life, she wouldn't even deplete a quarter of it, and that's if she was in constant 9-tail mode, however, she won't have a bijuu transformation, since without the bijuu, there would be nothing to stabilise the transformation."** Finished kurama.

Nodding, Naruto looked down towards the ground. Seeing no body there, Naruto placed his two feet back onto the main part of the tree, before slowly walking down it with no problem.

Moving his head left to right, Naruto moved his left hand towards his orange arm band and tugged it slightly up higher, making sure it wouldn't fall as he continued his training.

'What's next Kurama?" Naruto asked, causing Kurama to mentally send Naruto images of a lake, shrugging, naruto walked towards the sound of rushing water, not all that far from his position.

Upon reaching the lake. Naruto hid himself behind a tree as there was an old man sitting peacefully next to the river, smoking something if the long pipe in his mouth said anything. However, before Naruto could move away, the old man seemed to be able to sense him near instantly.

"Hello young man…come out now, its ok." The man said, causing naruto to internally sigh, before following the old man's request.

Moving from behind the tree, Naruto walked out into the clearing, noticing that the man hadn't even turned himself around to identify him.

Standing a few metres away, from the apparently skilled old man in the sensing arts, Naruto stood in a perfect soldier stance, ready for anything, not that he would attack an old man if he felt all that threatened, however, the man seemed to laugh slightly a bit more.

"Seems you are still too cautious….are you planning on being a ninja my young friend?" the man asked, causing naruto to shake his head.

"No."

Silence was accompanied after that answer, before the man turned his head slightly, showing wrinkled old skin and three liver spots along with a long pike, smoke still rising from it.

"Why is that young man…." The man asked, causing naruto to look to the side slightly.

"I did have many reasons why previously I wanted to be a ninja, however…..i don't need to be a ninja to achieve what I already wanted." Replied naruto, causing the man to rise a single eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, and what have you achieved young man?" the old man asked. Curiosity now evident within his tone.

Naruto smiled slightly as he moved his hand towards his stomach slightly, instantly noticed by the old man if his narrowed eyes said anything. However, when naruto did that action, the instant thought going through the old man's brain was power, he was slightly shocked when he heard the answer.

"…..a bond…..a bond between friends….a bond that….that will forever last…that's what I achieved…..originally, I thought that I would of needed to go to the ninja academy and prove myself there….but why should i? when there is people out in the world that will accept me for who I am, without me needing to prove that I am worth being friends with….and you know what…..that's the best feeling I have ever felt in my short life….a feeling of acceptance, a feeling of joy, a joy of being needed by another….for no other reason other than to be there for them…..its unexplainable…so why should I go through the trouble of proving myself to others when I have someone who hadn't needed other requirements to give me a chance…." Naruto asked, causing the old man to widen his eyes at the small speech. Although, he did smile slightly.

"then why are you out here?" the man asked once more, causing naruto to grin as he walked passed the old man.

Turing his head slightly towards the man as he took his shirt off, he gave a small smile.

"To train of course. Just because I don't want to be a ninja of the village, doesn't mean I'm not interested in learning the ninja arts." Finished Naruto as he regulated his chakra into his feet, kurama giving him instructions from within the mindscape as he attempted to walk on water as the man simply sat and watched him, all while smoking his pipe.

After half an hour, the man simply stood up from his position and left with a small grin.

Naruto was completely ignorant of this as he felt his chakra change quantity with each different flow of the water beneath him, before he fell into the cool lake.

This continued for two hours before the old man from before returned, while also carrying a small basket alongside him, which he eventually dropped next to his old sitting position when naruto first arrived.

By now, naruto was running on fumes and determination. His chakra should return in a good half hour rest, but he wanted to finish this exercise as fast as possible, after all, he still had kurama's three other chakra control exercises after this one.

Falling in once again, naruto crawled out of the lake, intent to give it one more go before he passes out, however, that was stopped when a towel hit him in the back of the head.

Turning his head, naruto looked towards the old man as he had a bento out with teriyaki chicken, wasabi sauce, honey soy chicken and a bit of rice and vegetables on the side, he then placed the bento on the ground and motioned naruto to sit, causing the dark haired boy to shrug and sit down with the man.

The man smiled slightly as he pointed naruto to eat, which made naruto smile tiredly in happiness, before destroying the bento, causing the man to chuckle slightly as he ate his own bento at a slow rate, enjoying all the flavour the single bento had.

While it took him ten minutes to finish, naruto had finished his in two. Now content to lay against the floor as he recharged his chakra coils.

There was a silence between the two, however, it wasn't a bad silence, but a peaceful one. However, it was soon ruined by naruto after the twenty minute mark.

Still laying down, naruto spoke out loud towards the old man, wanting to find out more about him.

"Hey old man, who are you exactly?" asked naruto, causing the old man to chuckle even more than he had done a few hours ago.

The old man shook his head in amusement, before complying with naruto's question.

"Seems that you do not know of me indeed…..very well….I am hiruzen sarutobi….the third hokage and also known throughout the ninja world as the "professor"." Finished hiruzen, causing naruto to choke on a bit of saliva as he continued looking up at the sky….

"Well…..that's a new one…" replied naruto as he watched the clouds in the sky.

 **And done, hope it was a good chapter for you guys and girls, anyway, remember to review your hearts out, while I now go to bed, ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Time for a new chapter people! So here it is! Also, I accidently made it so that Itachi is a year older than he used to be, however, Itachi still becomes anbu captain and all that jazz at the same age, only in this one its one year before, so if he became chunin at age 7, in my story he is age 8, but still became a chunin at age 7.**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 14**

 **Fire: 11**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 8**

 **Lightning: 9**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 0**

 **Fire: 4**

 **Earth: 0**

 **Water: 4**

 **Lightning: 2**

 **Don't own Naruto**

"ha…ha….ha….i will…..unlock my sharingan…..i'm….going to win…..that bet….." spoke a small child as she breathed in and out, exhaustion showing across her delicate features as she stared hard at the training dummy that stood in front of the young uchiha.

Suki Uchiha huffed as her mid-length hair swayed back and forth, giving the girl some shade as her bangs blocked a bit of the sun out. Gnashing her teeth, Suki grabbed ten wooden kunai out of her small pouch, which she placed on her skirt, and threw them towards the wooden dummy, causing small dents where the dummies chest was.

Giving out a small sigh, Suki walked towards the dummy, intent to grab her wooden kunai once more.

"SUKI-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN! GET INSIDE! QUICKLY! ITACHI JUST UNLOCKED HIS SHARINGAN TODAY!" a woman screamed, causing Suki's eyes to become excited.

'YES! Now that Itachi-nii-san has the sharingan, he can tell me how he unlocked it! MUHHAHAHA I'm going to have a slave for a year….in three years' time, but still!' thought Suki evilly as she rubbed her hands together and all, before dropping her evil impression and walking towards her house, only a few metres away from the dummy, as it WAS her backyard.

Opening the wooden door, Suki took her black shinobi sandal's and placed them near the door, before walking towards the living room, the most likely place everyone was collected.

As soon as Suki walked through one of the two doors into the living room, she met the sight of her excited mother and father, Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha respectively.

Mikoto Uchiha was a fair-skinned woman, with long luscious straight black hair with bangs similar to Suki, which hanged both sides of her face, to roughly frame her cheeks and coal coloured eyes. She wore a simple light green blouse with a darker skirt, along with a leaf based apron worn over her attire.

Fugaku Uchiha also had a similar fair-skinned complexion to that of his wife Mikoto. Fugaku had short black hair, which reached to his shoulders, and onyx-coloured eyes, once again similar to his wife's own eyes. He also had visible creases below his eyes, something that Suki's big brother Itachi also had. He wore a simple blue kimono that had the Uchiha clan logo on the back, with simple grey pants.

Her big brother, Itachi, had the same complexion as their father, along with the same coal coloured eyes and tear marks that adorn his face, similar to their father. He had jet-black hair, another trait the family had, that was pulled back into a low ponytail, which framed his face slightly and extended to his chin. Itachi's cloths consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, along with grey pants that extended to his shins, which were covered up with bandages up to the ankle, which would be covered by his black sandals. He also wore a weapons pouch around his grey pants.

Suki then looked towards her older twin, by a few minutes, and noticed that he had adorn a similar appearance to Itachi, even down to the weapon pouch colour.

Sasuke also inherited the same cream coloured skin, and the coal black eyes. However, he didn't have the tear marks that both Itachi and their father had, although his jet-black hair was flat at the front and spiky at the back, giving her the impression of a duck but, causing her to giggle slightly in her mind.

Mikoto smiled at her only daughter, before picking her up by the armpits and holding her right in front of Itachi, who had held his level one sharingan in place, just so that both Sasuke and Suki could get a good look at it.

As soon as Suki and Sasuke got a good look at it, Mikoto put Suki down and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and let out a small giggle.

"Aww! Look at little Itachi! He just created the newest record of gaining the sharingan! Who's a good boy, yes you are! Yes you are!" Mikoto cooed, making the normally stoic Itachi blush slightly, all the while Fugaku grinned slightly in pride.

Suki however was confused when Mikoto said Itachi now held the record at the age of 9.

"But kaa-chan…how does Itachi-nii-san hold the record if I met someone with a level two sharingan at my age? Wouldn't he hold….the title…?" Suki had originally started off with a strong clear voice, however, mid-way through the sentence, she quieted down when she saw the looks of disbelief and shock that ran through the faces of both her parents and older brother…..

"SERIOUSLY! A kid our age unlocked the sharingan! AND he has it at level two? He must be super strong in that case! Who is it!" Sasuke asked, his excitement bubbling as he thought about the person who was his age with a level two sharingan, who wouldn't be!

Fugaku walked towards his daughter at a slow pace, before crouching down and grabbing both of her shoulders with a soft, but firm grip, as he looked into her coal coloured eyes.

"Suki-chan….are you sure….i find it hard to believe that an Uchiha has unlocked a sharingan pair at the age of only four, and at level two….that seems too hard to believe, but I'll have a look into it….but who is it, we just want to make sure, after all….and Uchiha at the age of four means the child would grow up to be exceptionally strong, due to his eyes having more time to mature…..do you know his name?" Fugaku finished, causing Suki to look away from her father's eyes.

"I…I know his first name…..but he never said he was an Uchiha…..but I can't tell you…" Suki finished, causing both Fugaku and Mikoto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity, Itachi doing the same.

Still clutching his hands on Suki's shoulders, Fugaku asked why, causing Suki to blush slightly as she scratched her cheek, causing Mikoto to squeal how cute she was in the background.

"i…Ikindamadeabetwhereiwouldnttelllanyoneabouthimunlessiunlockmysharinganinthreeyearsandifiwinhewouldbemyslaveforayearandiwouldbeabletotellyouwhohewas,butifhewoniwouldhavetopretendtonotknowhimatallandforgetieversawhimandhissharingan" finished Suki quickly at the end.

Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku blinked for a few seconds, before Fugaku asked her to reply what she just said slowly, causing the young four year old girl to flush in embarrassment.

Giving out a huff of air, Suki re-went through what she had just said.

"I kinda made a bet where I wouldn't tell anyone about him unless I unlocked my sharingan in three years and if I win, he would be my slave for a year and I would be able to tell you who he was, but if he won I would have to pretend to not know him at all and forget I ever saw him and his sharingan…" Suki finished for the second time.

Fugaku nodded in understanding, however, within his mind, he was running through what he had learnt. First off, this person obviously doesn't want it to be known that he has the sharingan, two, he doesn't consider himself as an Uchiha, and three….apparently he can make his little girl go through a bet good enough that she doesn't spill the beans near instantly.

Letting go of her shoulders, fugaku looked into her eyes once more, before asking if she could describe him.

Seeing nothing wrong with that, Suki got into a thinking position with her right hand holding her chin as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ok….he had short and spiky jet-black hair, with golden streaks that reached his shoulders, he has coal black eyes like us, which popped out when he turned off his sharingan, cream coloured skin as well….and oh! He also had six whisker marks on his face, three on each side. But I don't know how that would help without…a….name…." as soon as Suki finished the description, she realised that both her parents knew who the child was, if the widened eyes of both her parents said anything.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other for a few moments, before looking back at Suki once more.

"are you positive that's what the child looks like, because if what you say is true about him having the sharingan and being the person you described….this could affect the Uchiha very much, in a very positive way…" finished Fugaku, still in his crouched position.

Suki ran a single hand through her mid-length black hair and gave a little sweat drop at the side of her head.

"…you're going to tell him that I indirectly told him that I told you aren't you…" asked a worried Suki, causing Mikoto and Sasuke to laugh slightly, while Fugaku simply held onto his somewhat serious face, along with Itachi, who was now thinking who could have unlocked a sharingan at such a young age.

Fugaku shook his head slightly, his black hair shaking left to right as he did.

"no I won't, I'll just make something up if what you said was true, so don't worry about it…well, now I have to find this young man, I'll be back in a few hours, have to go by the military police station now." Said Fugaku as he stood up and walked out of the living room, his face serious as he left, causing Mikoto to slightly worry about her husband….

However, Sasuke broke the little stressed out moment when he wrapped his arm around his sister's neck.

"Hey sis, you mind showing me who the guy is? I wanna be able to get tips from him on how to unlock the sharingan really early, like tou-san said, the earlier the better, too bad Itachi got his only at age eight" at this, Sasuke gave Itachi a peace sign along with a cheeky grin, causing the elder brother to huff slightly and turn his head, causing Mikoto and Suki to laugh at the response Itachi gave.

Suki looked towards her twin before giving a small smile.

"Sure! Since I didn't really tell tou-san who his name was, I'm sure I can find him and have you meet him, he was quite nice for a guy who wanted to hold a secret in." finished Suki, causing Sasuke to grin in joy as he removed his arm away from his sisters neck, before full on glomping his sis.

"THANK YOU NEE-CHAN!" shouted Sasuke as he spear tackled his sister onto the floor. His smile causing Mikoto to enlarge her own smile, along with Itachi's.

 **Hokage tower**

Minato Namikaze was known as many things, an achieved shinobi, a genius, a prodigy, a hero. The titles kept going and going, however, there was one thing Minato wasn't good at…he wasn't good at attempting to set his paperwork on fire with a glare.

Since the beginning of the morning, the paperwork that occupied his table had remained the exact same amount, even if he summoned some clones to help him finish it earlier, that hadn't worked when he had actually seemed to finish….then the paperwork returned nearly three times as much.

Looking at the paperwork once more, Minato turned his head towards the window behind him, his eyes looking at the clear blue sky as he gave a sigh.

"Well….i should be able to finish soon, maybe I'll get some ramen for Mito-chan and Kushina-chan on my way back home….." thought out loud Minato as he continued to stare at the sky.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Taking his eyes away from the sky and window, Minato turned his head back towards the front of his desk, hands now interlocking and covering his lower mouth as he allowed the person to enter.

Fugaku walked into the hokage room quietly in a relaxed manner as he took a seat in front of the kage.

"Fugaku"

"Minato"

The two men gave a small grin as they extended their hands towards each other and gave each other a firm handshake.

"So, what do you need Fugaku?" asked Minato as he relaxed in his chair, waiting for Fugaku to speak.

Fugaku gave out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead, knowing the headache he was probably going to receive from this little drama. Straightening his back and adopting a serious face, Fugaku began to speak.

"Hokage-sama. I have been led to believe that there has been an Uchiha that has unlocked the sharingan at the age of four, a level two sharingan. Now, this would normally be great, however, the person who unlocked these eyes isn't a part of the Uchiha clan, well not officially. We, meaning me, is led to believe that the current….jinchuuriki, not your daughter, but the other one, is an Uchiha that holds the sharingan, but seeing as how if I am correct with my guess, I would like to adopt the boy into the Uchiha clan, however, due to being a jinchuuriki, even while not having the chakra, is still a massive boost in a clan's strength, which would make the other clan's call it "unfair" that we could implement the boy into our own clan, so what I am asking you is, if Naruto is indeed an Uchiha and possesses the sharingan, I would like to implement him into my clan without having the other clan's make a bid for him as well." Finished Fugaku, causing Minato to widen his eyes as he was told that Naruto, the child he found in the forest when he was sealing the massive fox, could well be an Uchiha, along with unlocking their prised doujutsu. It was mind boggling to hear.

However, Minato sighed as he gave the man a sadden expression.

"Fugaku, thank you for telling me this piece of information, however, due to Naruto being a jinchuuriki, even without the chakra within him, he is a person that is highly valuable and could cause a single clan to be able to increase their reputation for having a jinchuuriki in their ranks, however, due to this, Naruto's adoption would be "up for grabs" if the information you have provided for me is true. So I am sorry to say, but if Naruto does indeed have the sharingan and isn't officially an Uchiha, anyone could adopt him. However, I can make it so that if it is true, I can hold a council meeting and let everyone decide who wants to adopt him there, that way you would only have 20-ish people to go up against, and most of the civilians would not even try to go for the adoption….however Danzo and his two minions would make a play, however, Hiruzen would help." Finished Minato as he rubbed his jaw in thought, before he stood up, causing Fugaku to also stand.

Minato walked towards the front door, Fugaku walking with him. As soon as they reached the door, Minato gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry my friend, but as hokage I have to be fair." Said Minato, getting an understanding nod from Fugaku as he left.

Walking back towards his desk, Minato took a seat in his leather chair and sighed slightly as he continued with his paper work, cursing the growing amount once again, although he did have something to think about now.

'Naruto…is it true you are an Uchiha…..well….we'll see soon.' Thought Minato as he continued with his paper work, what food he was going to get for his daughter and wife all but forgotten now.

"Ha….ha….ha…..just a few…..more….laps…." spoke Naruto, dropping to the floor as his sweat covered body gave out underneath him from exhaustion. Currently we find Naruto shirtless and on the ground with his face straight into the soil with no sign of him moving anytime soon, however, Naruto started to move slightly when he heard a voice.

"Hmhmhm, Naruto-kun. Keep going and your body will simply ignore your command." Spoke Hiruzen as he sat on the side of the training field, supervising Naruto's training for no reason other than to relax and make his day enjoyable.

Naruto moved his head up from the ground, a grin stretching his face as he looked at the previous hokage.

"Bah! I'm Naruto, there isn't a way in hell that my body would ignore me, I'm just that awesome." Finished Naruto as he rolled his body over so that his back was on the soil.

"Besides, I gotta train. I wanna be able to compare myself with the greats one day. The greats being the previous kage of each village, and all those that have went above kage, you know, like hashirama and madara." Finished Naruto as he stared at the blue sky.

Hiruzen grabbed his long chin hair and stroked it with his eyes closed, a smile still on his face.

"You know that both madara and hashirama founded konoha and begun the shinobi academy….wouldn't you want to see the very foundation they built, apart from konoha itself?" asked Hiruzen, only to hear Naruto whine.

"old man, stop trying to convince me to join the ninja academy, I told you that I wouldn't because I don't need to, there is also the point of me being four years too young to enter." Finished Naruto as he went into a relaxed/ tired sitting stance, with a single elbow resting against his thigh while the other kept him steady by jarring it between the earth and himself.

Hiruzen laughed slightly as he heard that.

"Of course Naruto-kun, but can blame an old man for trying can you?" asked Hiruzen with a cheeky tone in his voice.

Naruto however backfired the comment near instantly.

"Of course I can blame an old man for trying, can't let the elderly be to interactive with young people's live now can I?" asked Naruto, causing Hiruzen to develop an eye twitch at the comment.

" **Naruto, you should be healed up and ready to run once more in about a minutes ok, now remember, you must ask the old man to request that neko anbu to rebuild the waterfall for your waterfall climbing exercise."** Said Kurama, causing Naruto to grunt in acknowledgement.

'Sure thing Kurama' replied Naruto as he waited for his energy to come back to him.

During that minute break, Hiruzen had managed to summon a water fall nearly instantly, causing Naruto to smile as he begun Kurama's level 3 chakra training exercise, which means he was at least got a decent grasp at his chakra currently.

Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto lifted the bottom part of his pants and tightened it so that his pants wouldn't get destroyed within the batter.

Turning his head towards the previous kage, Naruto gave a two finger salute.

"I'll see ya in a bit old man!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards the large waterfall, intent on finishing Kurama's level three chakra control exercise.

 **Well there is 3,000+ words in a single chapter, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you leave some reviews, and remember to vote on both Suki's and Naruto's chakra natures on the reviews, also, there will be a poll soon asking what Naruto's mangekyo sharingan abilities should be, but that won't be up for a while. Anyway, later people and good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, Narutonega here with the next "Naruto the path of a hero" chapter, hope you guys enjoy the fic so far, if not, leave a review with constructive critism about why it's not the best, or why it's not enjoyable to read. Anyway, thanks to all the people viewing this story, and hopefully it will be my next smash hit like "Naruto Uzumaki the rising ninja" which has over 300,000+ views. Anyway, remember to review about Naruto and Suki chakra elements, with Naruto having three, and Suki having two, along with thinking about the mangekyou sharingan powers you want Naruto to have i.e. the normal ones like:**

 **Amaterasu-**

 **Kamui-**

 **Tsukuyomi-**

 **Susanoo-**

 **Kotoamatsukami-**

 **Anyway, so there's the mangekyou sharingan ability choices, as I'm just going to have Suki have the ones her brothers have in the manga and anime, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 _ **Wind: 15**_

 _ **Fire: 11**_

 _ **Earth: 7**_

 _ **Water: 11**_

 _ **Lightning: 12**_

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 _ **Wind: 1**_

 _ **Fire: 7**_

 _ **Earth: 2**_

 _ **Water: 7**_

 _ **Lightning: 4**_

 **Don't own Naruto**

"Hah….hah….hah….." breathed out Naruto as he stood on the lake below the waterfall. In the past day he had managed to do the unthinkable to most. He had managed, at the ripe age of four, managed to master both tree walking AND water walking, all with a span of five hours.

Naruto lifted his tired head up and glared at his current challenge, the challenge itself was another chakra control exercise Kurama told him about….the waterfall walking chakra training.

Basically, it was both tree walking and water walking put together to make it more challenging and difficult, first you would need to stick to the water, like you do when you tree walk, but because the water current changes nearly every second, the user would then need to change the amount of chakra he or she places in their feet to make sure they stay on the waterfall, the water walking part of it.

Naruto continued to glare at the massive waterfall for a moment, before turning his head slightly towards the old man hokage, who was just content with him doing these exercise's without any reason. Sure he did say that he wanted to have the abilities of a ninja without actually being one, but that shouldn't explain how he knew the tree walking, water walking and especially the waterfall walking, but the old man didn't seem to care and actually even helped him with the waterfall part, as the man created it for him.

Narrowing his eyes, implementing his slight glare, Naruto walked towards the old man, who was simply watching him with a grin as he walked forward towards him.

Feeling his feet hit the soil surrounding the lake, Naruto walked up to the old man and stood in front of him, arms crossed and glare in placed.

"Hey, old man….aren't you curious how I even know about the chakra exercises? Or even worried how I got the knowledge for this?" said Naruto, pointing towards the lake and waterfall. Causing the man, Hiruzen, to laugh slightly.

Within the mindscape, Kurama smacked his forehead before he spoke to Naruto.

" **BAKA, remember you're not even supposed to know anything about me, at least have a plausible excuse got that!"** shouted Kurama, giving Naruto a slight headache

Naruto mentally blew Kurama off with a hand wave, causing the massive bijuu to huff and become silent.

Hiruzen grinned at the blank look Naruto had for a moment, before returning his tiny glare onto his four year old face, quite adorable for a child to have a glare.

Leaning down to a knee, Hiruzen was about to start, only for Naruto to give a small grin, ruining his glare, and spoke something that made Hiruzen twitch.

"Careful old man, you could break your back if you move too much." Said Naruto, grin soon disappearing as his glare returned.

Twitching, Hiruzen puffed a bit of smoke out from his mouth, making the said smoke, fly into Naruto's tiny face. Causing him to start coughing as he wasn't pre-paired for that.

Just as Naruto was going to start yelling at the man, he felt the old hokage place his hand on his head and ruffle his hair, causing Naruto to calm down as he felt the soothing feeling he got from the man.

"Naruto my boy, it's easy to find out how to do both tree walking and water walking, after all, how much people do you see using it nearly every day? Quite a bit I would say. So it is easy to find information about those two, as for the waterfall climbing exercise…..even I didn't think of that, it's incredible that you thought of that. The only other chakra control exercises I know off for normal ninja, are only the kunai and shuriken balancing, along with the medical nin chakra control exercises, although this wouldn't fall under the category of medical chakra control, because of the fact that not many people would have the staggering amount of chakra It would require to practice the exercise. But…" at this, Hiruzen did give Naruto a look, a look that made Naruto want to give the man all his secrets instantly.

"How did you even think of this exercise? I know that there is child prodigy's far above the other's, a few pop into my mind almost instantly, but even this seems too much for a prodigy, especially a single four year old to be capable to think of, so Naruto, how did you think of this?" finished Hiruzen, eyes now staring intently at Naruto, causing him to finch slightly, before he look Hiruzen in the eyes once more with intensity matching the old man's own eyes, which really surprised Hiruzen entirely.

Naruto held his crossed arm position as he asked the old man a question.

"How old am I?" seemed like a straight forward question, so Hiruzen answered.

"Four, how does this explain how you know?" asked Hiruzen, causing Naruto to wave him off, similar to how he did it to Kurama, causing the fox to huff within the mindscape.

"I'll get there, now, how much imagination would you suppose a four year old would have, and how stubborn have I been." Asked Naruto, causing the old man to think for a moment, before he widened his eyes slightly as he thought of children in the park he was in yesterday.

He remembered children saying that they could teleport if they ran fast enough, and how that they could beat everyone if they had heat vision, and other bands of chatter between children, he also just remembered the few hours of sitting here at this lake with Naruto.

That caused him to laugh. In the few hours here, he watched Naruto do the water walking exercise, instantly telling him that he had completed the easier version of tree walking, and had rotated his water walking with running laps, the reason for that is so that the small child could regain his chakra to a point he could retry water walking. And he had achieved what would take someone between a few days to a month, depending on their chakra and determination, in a few hours, while also training in other things. He was even doing that now with the waterfall training.

Standing up from his crouched position, Hiruzen took his hand away from Naruto's head as he walked towards the lake, Naruto following him curiously.

At the foot of the lake, Hiruzen grinned slightly towards Naruto, before taking his large brown coat off, showing a simple long sleeve shirt with long pants and wooden sandals.

Taking off his sandals and raising the hems of his pants to about shin length, Hiruzen walked towards the waterfall he made at the end of the lake, before he looked towards Naruto with a grin once more.

"well Naruto, seeing as how even I haven't tried this, want to make it winner gets to decided what the loser does?" Hiruzen asked, causing a fire to appear within his eyes as he followed Hiruzen to the edge of the water fall, before both he and Hiruzen dashed slightly, going up the water fall like mad men.

A quarter of the way up, Naruto's control slipped, causing him to fall down onto the base of the lake, however, he didn't fall through the water as he held himself above the lakes surface with chakra. As Naruto watched Hiruzen rise past the half way point, Naruto, indirectly, activated his two tomoe sharingan. Soon the world around Naruto gained a red tint as he looked towards Hiruzen. However, while Naruto was watching Hiruzen, he watched how Hiruzen flowed his chakra. Instead of just waiting till his foot made impact with the water, Hiruzen was constantly circulating his chakra flow, allowing him to match the required chakra he needed at a moment's notice, which made it easier for him while Naruto had waited till his foot made impact with the actual water, before matching the chakra requirements.

Widening his eyes at the discovery, Naruto attempted to withdraw the chakra within his eyes, which took more than a few seconds, as he hasn't purposefully activated and deactivated his sharingan by training.

Naruto however, got cut off from his thoughts when a body landed near his own little frame, that body being Hiruzen's, who had seemed to fall just somewhere above the half way point.

Pushing himself up, Naruto quickly dashed towards the waterfall once more, circulating his chakra within his feet as he ran….and boy did it show how much more effective it was. With his potent and flexible chakra, Naruto ran past Hiruzen's point of which he fell, he was nearly three quarters of the way up, before he looked up towards the top…..and saw Hiruzen standing up there with a grin on his face.

'Dammit….' Thought Naruto, as he finally reached the top. Well that was chakra exercise three checked off the list.

Jumping off the waterfall, Naruto landed on the land right next to the beginning of the water fall and gave out a huff.

"Dammit….i lost…" spoke Naruto, disappointment shown on his face as he looked up at the sky, soon blocked by Hiruzen as he looked down towards Naruto with a grin.

"Cheer up my boy, the only reason why I got this exercise so easily, is because of my experience with training my chakra. Besides….." at this, Hiruzen looked over the edge of the waterfall. "it's only about seven metres high, whereas that might be quite massive to a boy your size, I'm a full grown adult", "old man", cut in Naruto, causing Hiruzen to twitch once again, before continuing his award winning speech "so the height wasn't that much for me, there is also the thing with speed, while I am not kage level speed anymore, due to my age. I still have above jonin level speeds, so while you might of seen me attempting the waterfall walking the first time, it was only to test the water so to speak, before I actually implemented my speed with it. So in your single run up, I had done over fifteen attempts….but now…..as I stated before, the winner gets to make the loser do something…" seeing his grin, Naruto had a pretty good guess what it was…

"You have t-"

"Go to the ninja academy, right?" asked Naruto, causing Hiruzen to grin. This grin widened when Naruto sat himself up and pouted, along with crossing his arms in mock anger.

Placing his hand on the boy's head once more, causing Naruto to look up at him, Hiruzen switched his grin with a smile.

"Hey, don't worry my boy! How about I take you out to eat something and as a bonus….i train you a bit in taijutsu and body strengthening for the next week, how does that sound?" asked Hiruzen. Causing Naruto to move his arms away from each other so that he could use one of them to go into the "thinking" pose that some shinobi do.

Once a few moments were over, Naruto nodded his head in joy, before holding out his fist towards Hiruzen, causing the man to rise his eyebrow in confusion.

The small black haired, blond streaked child moved his fist closer towards Hiruzen and held his fist in place, for some reason this was what Naruto wanted, he wanted more bonds, even if the big fluffy fox skin was going to be his favourite bond.

" **Ass"** spoke Kurama.

'love you to Kurama' thought Naruto with a grin, Still holding his fist out towards Hiruzen, who just shrugged his shoulders and complied with the command, however, while Hiruzen had "fist bumped" people as a child….he never truly felt anything, but as his own fist met Naruto's….he could feel something that he has with a lot of people….a bond…..however, this bond…was different….it was like it was truly a connection between others, where he could understand and feel the blonds emotion's, and boy the boy was buzzing right now, however, that moment ended after the bond was fully formed, and while their fists were apart, Hiruzen couldn't help but look at his own fist and at Naruto, still feeling the bond in the depth of his mind.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a slight smile as he helped Naruto up and carried the small child down from his man-made waterfall. Grabbing his brown coat from the grass next the lake, Hiruzen placed Naruto down and once again placed his hand on top of the young child's head, before looking down at him.

"ok, I'm going to initiate the jutsu "shunshin", basically a speed technique that allows the user to move incredibly fast with a simple burst of chakra, but due to the speed and the fact that a person is unable to use this technique in battle, however, there is one person who got around that, but I'll tell you about that later on, so just to warn you, it will make you a little bit dizzy the first few times you experience it, however, it will pass quite quickly ok?" said Hiruzen, getting a nod from Naruto.

Raising a single hand up, Hiruzen initiated the jutsu, and with a puff of smoke, the two of them were gone, leaving no trace that they were once there.

POOF

"ahhhhhhhhh the worlds twisting so much…" spoke Naruto as he felt to the floor with his head spinning around, only implementing that he was completely dizzy.

Hiruzen looked down at the child for a second with an embarrassed smile, as he had forgotten that most people who know the shunshin are chunin's, as that is the age they can "officially" learn it, as each chunin is given a scroll with details portraying how to use the jutsu.

"sorry Naruto-kun, seems that I forgot that you are only four, when I said that most people only go through the shunshin their first time, but I forgot to mention that they are usually chunins at the age of 12 and over, with the exception of a few, the youngest being a shinobi named Kakashi at the age of seven." finished Hiruzen, holding Naruto up as his dizziness went away slowly.

"It's, ahhh fine, just wait a few more, ahhh, seconds old, ahhh, man." Finished Naruto as he shook his head, getting the rest of his dizziness out of his head, along with putting some more in, not that he noticed.

Hiruzen guided the slightly dizzy boy towards their location, a small ramen shop owned by a father and daughter.

Naruto, finally getting the dizziness completely out of his head, walked under the curtain that stopped sunlight from entering completely, and climbed up a stood and sat down as the old man had done also.

As Naruto waited, he watched as two people came out from the back, first it was a man who looked to be around his 30-40 and a young girl, who looked to be about 8 or so.

When the man saw Hiruzen, he started a conversation with the old man, which Naruto completely ignored as he was busy waiting for food.

"Hi!" said the girl, who had magically appeared on his stool and sat right next to him, since his body didn't take the entire stool, giving the girl some room to sit.

Naruto blinked as he looked into the girl's soft brown eyes for a few moments, before he let a smile out and replied.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" asked Naruto, intent on talking to someone who wasn't old.

The girl smiled and quickly replied.

"I'm Ayame Ichiraku, and I'm 8 years old! The man over there talking to the other guy is my dad teuchi Ichiraku!" finished Ayame with a very childish voice, which suited her entirely.

Just as Naruto was going to talk, he got the scent of something amazing, turning his head slightly, Naruto saw a bowl….but not just any bowl…..

It was an Ichiraku ramen bowl…

Ayame watched with awe as the bowl got eaten within the span of five seconds, there was literally nothing within it, just the odd molecule of broth.

The old man named teuchi smiled down at Naruto and lifted a single arm up.

"Winner, of fastest ramen eating champion on the planet, Naruto!" spoke teuchi in an over excited tone, causing Ayame and Hiruzen to laugh at Naruto's confusion.

POOF

Turning his head slightly, with his arm still in the air, Naruto got the sight of a ninja with a blank mask, well there was the fact that the mask was in the shape of an animal, but that was it.

"Sandamie-sama, the hokage request's both yours and Naruto-san's attendance." Finished the anbu, waiting for further instructions.

Nodding his head, Hiruzen turned towards his head towards the counter and placed a generous amount of money for their meals, before picking Naruto up and placing him on the ground, ready to shunshin him to the council room.

But before Hiruzen got the jutsu started, Naruto turned and waved towards Ayame.

"Hey Ayame! We should talk sometime!" said Naruto in a slightly over-excited voice, mirrored by Ayame's excited reply of "Sure!"

Naruto gave a small grin as he and the remaining ninja there disappeared in smoke.

Teuchi looked at the smoke for a bit, before turning his head towards Ayame, who was also looking at the smoke, and gave a grin.

"oh is my little Ayame looking at her potential husband?" asked teuchi, only to watch as the little girl got down from the stool, went behind the counter and kick him in the shin, before leaving to the back.

Teuchi then grinned.

"You didn't say no!"

There was no reply, causing teuchi to actually worry about what he said.

"Ayame…."

Soon, footsteps were heard once again, and out walked Ayame with a massive wok and an evil grin.

"Tou-san…..GET OVER HERE!"

If someone was to enter the ramen stand, they would have ran out instantly.

There was chatter within the council room, after what they had heard from the hokage, who wouldn't be? This was a golden opportunity for any clan, especially any clan that wasn't the Uchiha.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage sat behind the desk that faced the council, with the left, his left, side of the council being civilians, and his right being the shinobi, and the elder's right in the middle. Currently, the hokage was waiting for two more people to appear before he could start the meeting, however, he hadn't had to wait long as the two appeared in a poof, right in the centre of the room.

Now this was the first time many of the shinobi council had seen the child, and they did have to say that he did look similar to a regular Uchiha, however his black hair with blond streaks had raised some questions, not physical ones, but mental ones, as it wasn't acknowledged that an Uchiha ever had a hair colour other than black, at most was a very blackish blue, but that was it.

Naruto, stood at a height of 3'3 with shaggy black hair with golden streaks, that reached his shoulders, black coal like eyes, six whisker marks, with three on each side, and a slightly chubby and light tanned face. He also wore a short-sleeved black shirt, with an orange armband pulled up to the bicep of his right arm, and also wore black baggy pants with simple black shinobi sandals. Overall he did look like an Uchiha, just with a few minor things out of place.

As Hiruzen looked at the small child, he nudged his head towards a seat that was to the right of the hokage's council desk, nodding to the old man, Naruto sat there on the seat that was position behind a table, which was a bit too high for him, causing him to use chakra to stick his back to the top of the chair and have his legs crossed underneath him, just so that he could see perfectly over the table.

When people saw Naruto walk to the seat, the hokage was about to start the meeting, only to watch as the small four year old used chakra to hold himself up to a position that he could see the rest of the room, that truly surprised him as most, if not all, the council as the small child used his chakra to stick to objects, which is taught via tree walking.

Shaking himself out of his line of thought, Minato proceeded to initiate the meeting.

"The council meeting will now commence." Started Minato, making the council become silent as they waited for him to continue.

Clearing his throat slightly, Minato continued.

"today we are here to see if the information we have heard was correct about this young man, the information he was an Uchiha who had unlocked his sharingan at the age of four, showing large amounts of potential…if it is proven true, so Naruto, we require you to put these rumour's down to rest, we would like for you to be able to tell us if you indeed have a sharingan." Finished Minato.

Now Naruto was pissed, he knew only one person who knew for a fact that he had the sharingan, and she had betrayed him! That little chick is sooooo getting her ass whipped if he had anything to say about it sooner or later.

However, he was interrupted from the Uchiha clan head, who somehow seemed to figure out what he was thinking.

Standing up, Fugaku simple stated a few words towards Naruto.

"Naruto, before you go on a miniature temper tantrum, my daughter hadn't told us about you, the Uchiha that was guarding her had also found out about your sharingan and had told me, however, he was in a vantage point that didn't allow a proper view, but he did think he saw it. So don't worry about Suki-chan ratting you out." Finished the Uchiha clan head, before he sat down.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. DAMMIT! Well there was now no point in doing the stupid bet! And worse is that he couldn't…..never mind he figured a way out of this.

Looking at council with a calm look, Naruto spoke.

"I'm truly sorry council, as I do not have the sharingan, it was just probably the light your daughter's guide saw, so I'm sorry to say, because who wouldn't want to become a part of the prestige clan of Uchiha, the elite of elite." Finished Naruto, mentally killing himself as Kurama sent him images of how the Uchiha acted.

When Minato heard this, he narrowed his eyes. There was the fact that a four year old just spoke calmly in a room full of adults that instantly told him something was wrong. Deciding to call the kid out, Minato spoke once more.

"If what you say is indeed true, then I am sure you won't mind sending chakra into your eyes, which I'm sure you can do, as you are using chakra to stick to the chair." Finished Minato, causing most of the shinobi, and elders, to look towards Naruto.

Twitch

Twitch

Naruto's right eye twitched slightly, causing most of the shinobi in the room to grin at the irritation, before Naruto had a stupid idea.

'Kurama, you think you can send some chakra to block out the chakra points near my eyes, just enough so that you can't be noticed, along with me not being able to turn them on?' asked Naruto, getting a mental nod from Kurama.

" **Good plan."** Said Kurama as he sent miniscule amounts of chakra to the chakra points near the eyes, just enough so that they would block Naruto's own chakra from turning his sharingan on.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Thought Naruto as he sent chakra into his eyes, this being carefully watched by both the hyuga head and Uchiha head with both their doujutsu's out in the open and in display.

However, while Naruto sent chakra to his eyes, something went wrong, the chakra Kurama sent didn't hold his chakra back, soon both Kurama's and Naruto's chakra went into his eyes.

Naruto wanted to scream, but knew he couldn't. Holding his face blank Naruto shut his eyes in pain as his sharingan turned on.

However, unknown to him. He had just unlocked his mangekyou sharingan.

Beneath his eyelids, Naruto's mangekyou sharingan had a single black dot, surrounded by six smaller tomoe's, with each having a small hollow circle at their base. However, this design disappeared before Naruto opened his eyes, when he opened them. The council came upon the eyes of a level three sharingan, something Naruto noticed instantly as he looked at the window towards his right.

"…no…." spoke Naruto softly, his level three sharingan spinning slowly as it looked back at him., however, this caused more of a fuss as it wasn't a level two tomoe sharingan a four year old had, but a fully mature level three sharingan a four year old had.

Now that shocked most of the shinobi section, a child with a sharingan was rare enough, a child with a level two sharingan was stupidly hard to come by, a child with a fully matured sharingan at the age of four? It was downright impossible, but apparently, there is nothing impossible for the four year old in front of them currently.

Naruto had still not moved his head from the window, instead he asked Kurama within the mindscape what happened.

Kurama was in a state of disbelief, his chakra was holding firm until Naruto's own met it, he didn't know why, but his chakra acted as if he was sealed in an Uzumaki's, then it was hypnotised by the chakra of his container, then it went into his eyes, evolving them to a stage where he hated more with a passion.

Grunting, Kurama spoke.

" **congrats brat, seems like you're not only and Uchiha, but an Uzumaki as well, don't know why you have blond hair instead of red, but that could be due to the Uzumaki's and Senju's being cousins, so it's likely you got the blond hair from the Senju's while also being Uzumaki….but it also seems that your chakra pushed the small bit of my own into the sharingan, evolving it…..into a stage where it would be too dangerous for people to know, so for now, the sharingan's stage three is the farthest thing you can use. Got that."** Finished Kurama, making sure Naruto got the picture.

'Sure Kurama, I trust you.' Finished Naruto as he got dragged back into reality, with everyone looking at him with plain shock.

Minato was in a similar position, he had not only gotten the truth, but had gotten something impossible for the guess he threw out….he then looked towards the council, seeing the greed rising up the civilian's eyes, Minato quickly broke through the silence.

"Well, it seems that Naruto, now to be known as Naruto Uchiha-" he hadn't gotten to finish as Naruto cut him off.

"Uzumaki…." Said Naruto, causing the group to look at him confused, especially the Uzumaki clan head, Kushina.

"Excuse me?" Asked Minato, confused as to why Naruto said that.

Naruto grunted slightly as he got quickly taught how to use something most Uzumaki's couldn't learn, but is passed down by Kurama, who had made time within the mindscape slow down so that Naruto could quickly learn the technique, just to show, not to use.

"Uzumaki, my name will be Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, not just Uchiha, heard quite a few bad things from them….besides" at this, Naruto summoned a chain from his hand, a small, thin chain in the colour of red. Shocking the Uzumaki clan head stupid. "I can't just keep one of my family's side out in the open." Finished Naruto, causing every clan there at that moment to cause a riot on who got him.

Minato quickly controlled the situation, causing all the noise to stop, before he looked towards Kushina. Getting a nod from her, Minato now continued.

"Ok then, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha….you are here by the council…..to get adopted by a clan…of your choosing, however, to make it fair. Each clan will house you for a full week, before you are to decide in a later date, however, now because of the circumstance's, no civilian will have a chance, as they aren't shinobi themselves, and aren't properly suited to house one, no matter what age. There is also the elders who can't, with the exception of Hiruzen, as he is currently the clan head of the sarutobi's as his son is with the twelve guardians of the fire daimyo." Finished Minato, causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

However, before Naruto even had the chance to speak, Danzo spoke from his position, his narrowed eyes the only indication that he was irritated or annoyed.

"And why is it that Naruto-san here can't be taken care of by me? I see a perfect opportunity to train a prodigy that would out shine any other, including Kakashi hatake, Shisui Uchiha and even the new rising prodigy Itachi Uchiha. With my training I could turn Naruto here into an S-ranked nin within four years, if what his potential is stated is to be true." Finished Danzo, making sure that he brought up good facts, only to watch as Minato shot him down without any reason.

"And I'm saying that as you don't have an actual clan, you can't hold him at all, understand." Finished Minato once more, gaining a small glare in return.

Naruto also narrowed his eyes, however, it wasn't directed towards Minato, it was however directed towards Danzo. The reason being? He could just feel the evil under that man's skin, probably Kurama's doing, but it was there.

He then lost his glare and looked towards the hokage once more.

"If that's so blondie" said Naruto, causing a few chuckles within the council room as he said that, only for Minato to raise his eyebrow a bit.

Naruto only tilted his head slightly as he looked at the hokage.

"yeah….blondie, cuz you know, your blond and I don't know your name, hell I call the old man there old man, and I even know his name, but I still do it." Said Naruto, causing a few shinobi council member's to look towards Hiruzen, who simply lowered his head slightly in embarrassment.

Minato's mouth twitched slightly at that, before sighing.

"Naruto-san, it would be beneficial if you call me hokage-sama, as it place's respect. But otherwise, we will now pick out which clan will have you, we will save your….birth clans….. For last, as it would be unfair. As it is, Naruto will first be with the akamichi clan, aburame clan, inuzuka clan, Kurama clan (this caused Naruto to twitch with a smile edging his face, all the while Kurama was choking on air at his name being a clan name), Nara clan, sarutobi clan, yamanaka clan, hyuuga clan, then the Uzumaki and finally Uchiha. After that, you are able to choose which clan you would like to adopt you. Understood?" asked Minato, getting a nod in reply from Naruto, not that he was planning to do it.

Minato then smiled slightly.

"Then it is settled, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha will now begin living with the clans, end of the session." With that, Naruto stood up, intent on leaving before anyone realised he was gone, however he was too late as the akamichi clan head got to him like white on rice.

'Dam…' thought Naruto as he walked out of the council room, hearing all the commotion left behind him.

Still within his seat, Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the hokage, dam. Now he had to also beat the hokage's wife due to her being the Uzumaki clan head…..dammit!

 **And that's that. Hope you guys and girls like the long chapter, I actually might plan to keep my chapters around this length sooner or later, as it did relax me and all. Anyway, remember to review what elements you want Naruto and Suki to have, along with the three abilities you want Naruto to have for his mangekyou. Well anyway, later people!**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 9**

 **Kamui: 8**

 **Tsukuyomi: 3**

 **Susanoo: 7**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 4**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 21**

 **Fire: 15**

 **Earth: 9**

 **Water: 15**

 **Lightning: 15**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Fire: 9**

 **Earth: 2**

 **Water: 9**

 **Lightning: 6**

 **Don't own Naruto**

Twitch….

Twitch…..

Twitch….

"And that concludes the tour, now if you will, you may move around the manor with these branch members to guide you." Finished hiashi hyuuga, the clan head, as he walked away.

Naruto twitched his right eye once more as he thought back to the current 10 weeks he had. First he had stayed with the akamichi clan for a week, he just couldn't look at food ever in the right way anymore, not after seeing how they demolished their food in mere seconds, apparently almost like he did with his first ever bowl of ramen, which scared him slightly. Then on week 2 he had stayed with the aburame clan….yeah he ain't ever going near them ever again. Sure their clan wasn't so bad, he could deal with the bugs and all….but when he woke up to find a member of the clan trying to inject him with a bug hive…yeah no, just no. week 3…..was fun, if you would ignore the constant barking of both the member's or the nin-dogs themselves. He had an earful from Kurama when he told him that he had hearing loss from that single week, that led him to the conclusion that if it was quiet over at the inuzuka clan, their hearing would be 300% better than their current enhanced sense.

Week 4 however….just dam….the Kurama clan was very small, with their only hope of becoming a big clan resting upon the current heir's named yakumo, and dam was she an artist and genjutsu user, she literally made things appear from nowhere with a simple picture, hell, she even made a picture of Kurama, form his own description, and out came a tiny Kurama….squeaky voice and all….kurama got so pissed that day, but alas, as a chakra construct, the little Kurama disappeared in a poof of smoke….god bless him and the squeaky voice. But honestly, he enjoyed his time at the Kurama clan compound, it also was beneficial when he accidently/ on purpose, found their jutsu library and memories how to do genjutsu, after all, even the normal way genjutsu was used was amazing, imagine if you could cast a genjutsu around a hot spring that made all the woman ignore you while you look at them!

A few miles away from konoha, an old white haired man quickly woke up and sat up from his laying down position, before he looked up towards the sky clear blue sky, covered slightly by the tree he was laying under.

"Somewhere out there….is the Masaya of brilliant idea's…." said the man, before laying back down and falling asleep.

Naruto felt a shiver as he finished his line of thought, before looking back into his previous thought, although he does have to say that yakumo was cool. Now week 5…he didn't remember much, just a lot of shogi games and cloud watching, he even gained a rival/ friend in both cloud watching and shogi named shikamaru Nara…..lazy bastard. But week 6 brought a slight smile, it was the week that he met baby konohamaru, Hiruzen's grandson….boy, he never felt as happy as he did then, excluding when he bonded with Kurama. The way that the sarutobi clan worked was more as a family than a clan. Where in a clan there would be ranks for people within it, but in the sarutobi's there was free will to vote and work together. He even got to learn a few ninjutsu from the old man, something the other clan's didn't even attempt to do, but meh, their choice.

Within that single week, Naruto learnt three jutsu, each were very similar, although he did get a personal favourite there. The three jutsu were….

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu**

 **Kunai kage bushin no jutsu**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu**

The shuriken and kunai versions of the kage bushin were practically real replicas of a pair of shuriken's made out of chakra. So, if he was to say, throw two shuriken's, if he activated the shuriken kage bushin, his two shuriken's could have as much kage bushin shuriken's as they want, if its within their chakra amount, so it could go from 2 to 200 or even 2000! It was an amazing technique to learn.

However, the kage bushin…..the kage bushin was like god saying that the sharingan wasn't enough, Kurama wasn't enough…the kage bushin was like a cheat code to someone like him. Sure he could only have about 30 or so clones currently, but it was the side effect of the jutsu that made him giddy.

The kage bushin is said to transfer the memories of a clone, back to the original after they poof out of existence….the side effect to this was that it required the strengthening of the person's mind, as if they have 10 kage bushin's exploding, they would have a stupidly large head ache, or if they haven't strengthened their mind enough, they could die to the fatigue they gain from it. However, the technique also lets the user block the memories if they choose to do so, so if Naruto wanted to block 20 out of his 10 clones, then it would work with him only gaining 10 memories instead of the group of thirty, which is useful for battle situations.

But Naruto truly enjoyed his time with the sarutobi clan, it was great….then came the yamanaka clan….week 7….the heir in that clan drove him insane, at one point he was tempted to use his sharingan on her to shut up, hell, it was that bad that Kurama even mentioned to try and see what his mangekyou could do, however, he had managed to leave without causing any trouble….thank….fucking….god….week 8…his current week….the man who had just spoken, hiashi, had spent the entire week showing him the clan grounds, hell, the man probably thought that he would pick this clan due to having slaves, which were their own family. The bastard would of probably put the seal on him to if he did join, probably about "tainting the blood of the clan", even if they were to adopt him.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto walked towards the back of the clan ground where he heard multiple people.

Wearing his casual garb, Naruto moved the single door and came upon a sight of the hokage talking to hiashi, with the Uzumaki clan head, who he learned was Kushina Uzumaki, the hokage's wife, talking to hiash's wife hirami, who looked like a much older Hinata, who was talking to a girl with red and blond haired girl, with no blemishes on her skin what-so-ever. Shrugging, Naruto looked out towards the training fields, where he saw a hyuuga by the name of neji. Seeing as how he was leaving soon, Naruto walked towards the training ground neji was using. Upon entering the hyuuga's byakugan range of vision. Finishing some of his techniques, the five year old turned towards Naruto, glare in place as he saw the Uchiha walk up to him.

"Uchiha-sama, what are you doing out here." Asked neji, his glare physically lessened as he tried to maintain his anger at having a filthy Uchiha here.

Naruto shrugged slightly as he looked at the 5 year old, before pointing at him.

"I wanna have a spar with you, no sharingan no byakugan. I want to see where I am in terms of fighting, by that I mean I want to see if I'm more speed reliant, strength and duration, or endurance and the like. So for this spar, go all out, got it neji-san. Also, don't call me Uchiha-sama, just Naruto. After all, I'm just another child." Finished Naruto, getting into the basic rikudou sennin stance, as Kurama gotten it from his memories. **(no the stance is not god-like instantly got it, it's just a stance that I made for Naruto to begin with, as I don't see the differences between shinobi fighting tai-jutsu, with the exception of strong fist.**

Neji just looked at Naruto for a moment, before focusing and getting into position.

"If you say so Naruto-san….but just so you know….fate has chosen me to be the victor." Finished neji as he dashed towards Naruto, sending a finger jab towards Naruto, who had gripped the wrist of the hand.

"We choose our own path's neji….if you believe in that, you will be able to break free from your injustice." Finished Naruto as he pulled the wrist he had grabbed, making neji widen his eyes as he went off balance, soon he then felt a fist impact the left side of his ribs, sending him up off the ground by an inch, he then felt himself thrown onto the floor.

Moving into a roll, neji quickly stood up and faced his opponent, before dashing towards him faster than ever.

Naruto watched as neji ran towards him, his coal black eyes watching for every twitch neji's muscles gave as he ran. Soon Naruto threw his head to the left, dodging an attack that would have shattered his jaw. Twisting his back leg around, Naruto spun into a sweep kick, catching neji's leg, as he was preparing for Naruto to simply dodge while standing. Watching from his eyes, neji looked at the sky as he felt his back falling towards the soil, before the inevitable then ran through his ears as he landed.

However, a moment or two after he landed, there was a hand held right in front of his face. Moving his eyes towards the owner of the hand, neji blinked as it was Naruto, who he thought was going away to gloat about his defeat.

Smacking Naruto's hand out of his way, neji stood up and walked away, head hanging down as he did so.

Naruto blinked at neji for a few moments, before shrugging and walking back towards where the hokage and his wife were. Soon, he was standing in the hokage's backyard facing the hokage's family.

The hokage had decided a proper introduction was in order before Naruto began living with them for the week.

Sitting down, soon followed by everyone else, Minato began.

"Hi there, my name is Minato Namikaze, the yondamie hokage. My likes are my family and friends, ramen and protecting the village with all my strength. My dislikes are getting stuck on some fuinjutsu theory's I'm currently working on, and adding my affinity to my rasengan. My hobbies are fuinjutsu and spending time with my family. My dreams for the future? Growing up to be a grandfather with my wife." Finished Minato with a slight smile, which was mirrored by the rest of the family, although Naruto did smile, it wasn't as large.

"OK! I'm next! My name is Kushina Uzumaki! My likes are my family, friends and ramen! The food of the gods. My dislikes are most Uchiha who have stick's up their asses! And anyone who disses kunoichi. My hobbies are cooking, fuinjutsu practices with Minato, and hanging out with my friend Mikoto. My dream for the future? Making Mito-chan here the first female hokage!" finished Kushina in a happy tone, causing Naruto to nod.

Mito then began.

"Hi. My name is Mito Uzumaki the yellow flash's daughter and the red-hot habanero. My likes are dressing up, playing with my friends, and beating people in games. My dislikes….sharing. My hobbies are helping kaa-chan cook, playing, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the first female hokage and beat up the bad guys." Finished Mito with her head tilted up in a "I'm better than you" pose.

Naruto scratched his head for a bit, before shrugging.

"Yeh, ok I'll go along with it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. My likes are foxes, the old man and his new grandson konohamaru and learning. My dislikes….the fact that a good chunk of the population is quite stupid, along with a certain person…my hobbies are simply training both my body and chakra through either currently tree walking, water walking or my apparently newly created waterfall walking. My dreams for the future…to become a shinobi that everyone can rely on and bring peace to a few who don't deserve to be hated." Finished Naruto indirectly moving his hand towards his stomach, something that confused all the Uzumaki's and Namikaze.

Standing up, Kushina left to go get dinner, while Mito followed. However, as soon as the hokage was about to leave, Naruto spoke in a curious tone.

"Minato-san, can you show me the rasengan you talked about?" asked Naruto, as he looked towards the hokage, he raised a single blond eye brow for a moment, before he nodded.

Crouching down so that Naruto had a better view, he summoned his chakra and summoned the world renowned rasengan in his right hand.

As he held the rasengan, he watched as Naruto narrowed his eyes and walk around his hand, observing it from multiple views, what caught him off guard was when Naruto held his right hand out and closed his eyes.

Dispersing his rasengan, he watched as Naruto breathed in and out, a few words spoken as he did so, those words shocked Minato slightly.

"Power, multiple spinning direction's, a thin shell to contain it….." muttered naruto as he felt his chakra move towards his hand.

Minato watched with shock as Naruto's chakra first turned into a compact solid ball of chakra, before it started spinning, with bits of chakra changing its spin into a different direction. All while this was happening, and outer shell was created and it not only held the spiralling ball of hell, it also compressed it, making it spin faster and faster.

When Naruto opened his eyes, his coal black eyes shone with determination.

" **Rasengan!"** Shouted Naruto as he turned around and ran at the training dummy behind the yondaime's house…the dummy didn't stand a chance as the ball of chakra tore through it like a hot knife through butter….then came the part when the rasengan became unstable and ripped the remaining part of the dummy to bits, along with bit of the ground beneath it.

Minato's jaw was now literally on the floor. The small child at the age of four…..just made the rasengan from seeing it once….without the sharingan helping him….

Best keep his hiraishin away from him….just in case.

Both Kushina and Mito walked out when the attack was called out, unlucky enough, they missed the initial display Naruto had just done. Kushina, walked up towards Minato, who was looking at Naruto in shock as the small kid clenched his fist and released it multiple times.

"Minato-kun, why do you look like iwa just unlocked the secrets of the hiraishin?" asked Kushina, head tilted and all.

Minato simply pointed and asked if Naruto could do what he just did.

Shrugging, Naruto held his right hand out and summoned a rasengan in nearly three seconds. Causing Kushina and Mito to widen their eyes as they looked at the blue ball of death.

Kushina then smacked Minato over the head.

"Baka! How dare you not secretly train Mito along with Minato! Hell I hadn't even notice you were gone when you trained Naruto over there!" said Kushina, only to here Naruto's reply.

"Um, Kushina-san, he didn't teach it to me. I asked him if he could show me it and it looked really simple, I'm surprised that no one else has been able to replicate it." Finished Naruto, only for Kushina to look towards Minato, who nodded, before she looked towards Naruto.

Shaking her head, which sent her long red hair flying around. Kushina walked back inside with Mito following, sending a small cute glare at Naruto as she did so.

Turning his head towards Minato, Naruto shrugged before he walked into the house, the still shocked Minato following silently.

 **Hey people, sorry for the short is chapter, I have work in like an hour and decided to write another chapter to continue on later, sorry about that, especially after I wrote like a 5k+ chapter. Anyway, remember to vote on which mangekyou sharingan abilities you want, along with Naruto's element nature's and Suki's natures. Anyway, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 16**

 **Kamui: 16**

 **Tsukuyomi: 6**

 **Susanoo: 16**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 5**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 26**

 **Fire: 19**

 **Earth: 10**

 **Water: 21**

 **Lightning: 22**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Fire: 12**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 12**

 **Lightning: 6**

 **Don't own Naruto**

" **its good that your thinking ahead brat"** spoke Kurama from within the depths of Naruto's mind.

Naruto simply gave an eyes smile as he held the torch within his mouth.

'please, you know me Kurama. Beside's, everyone knows that if I join a clan, that clan will have a target on their back, well, an even bigger one, but not just by other villages, but even the other clans here.' Finished Naruto, his hands quickly opening up scrolls as he memorised them with his sharingan.

It was half way through the week with the hokage and his family….wow, he seriously just hated it here. First off, it was boring. There was nothing he could do, as Minato forbid him from joining in his and his daughter's training, as he didn't want Naruto to accidently reverse engineer his jutsu….ass…

Then there was the Uzumaki clan head! She literally was just over hyper and somewhat of a cluts! She had been so excited about another Uzumaki being alive, that she forgot to even teach or show me anything! No fuinjutsu, no chakra control exercises, nothing!

Hell, even when he talked to the family, it was like they were ignoring him. After the first day, the hokage and his wife had gone off the whole day to do something, while he had been stuck with Mito….and…wow, she actually was a piece of art.

If she lost in anything, ANYTHING, she would complain about it for the next hour or so, seriously! He beat her in balancing on one leg, and she had literally complained how he had "cheated" and how she wanted a rematch, which would be fine, but the hour of complaining killed his mood so much.

Shaking his head, Naruto went back to reading his current scroll….and dam he was so going to kick the old mans ass. When Hiruzen told him about the kagebushin, he said that if you didn't have the right strength of mind, you would or could, turn into a vegetable, not that Kurama would let that happen, but as it turns out, the kagebushin doesn't require you to have good mental strengths, it only needs you to be a stamina work horse, as the kagebushin send both the memories, along with muscle memories apparently, and fatigue they gained.

Something, which would take a lot of time for Naruto to get tired.

Thanks Kurama and Uzumaki vitality!

Closing the scroll, Naruto quickly placed the scroll back into its compartment, before turning around and climbing on a study table.

Looking up, Naruto jumped towards the vent, managing to hoist himself into the vent.

Soon, Naruto started to crawl through the vents, before eventually opening another and dropping down from it.

Twisting onto his back, Naruto felt the soft mattress catch him with his hands behind his spike black hair.

Soon the door opened, showing Mito pointing at him.

"rematch!" said the little girl, causing Naruto to sigh slightly.

"Fine…" replied Naruto, intent on finishing the next game quickly.

 **Time skip**

Currently we find Naruto standing in front of the yondaime's house, a little back pack slung over his shoulder as the Uchiha clan head talked to his friend for a bit, which was irritating as Naruto was getting bored.

Lifting his head up, Naruto blinked at the blue sky.

'Kurama I'm coming in' thought Naruto as he felt his consciousness slip away and reappear in a large grassy meadow.

Blinking a few times, Naruto shook his head before he started to walk towards the large, deep breathing he could hear.

Walking for a few minutes, Naruto came upon the sight of Kurama on his back and him drolling onto the floor.

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

"oh well….at least I got this over him." Said Naruto quietly, as he had just made a mental copy of a camera and taken pictures of Kurama.

"YO! KURAMA!" shouted Naruto, cupping his hands around his lips to project his voice further, causing the massive beast's ear to twitch.

Soon, a grumble was heard coming from the large bijuu.

" **what brat"** asked Kurama, completely unaware of his current sleeping position.

Naruto rose a single eyebrow, before chuckling slightly.

"well look who's in a good mood….anyway, I just came to check up on ya and tell you that the Uchiha head is here to take me, so yeah, going to be around Uchiha's near constant for the next week, thing you can handle it?" asked Naruto, head tilted to show his confusion, not that it would do anything as Kurama was on his back and asleep once more.

Naruto simply smiled at the massive bijuu, before turning around and disappearing in particles as he walked away from the large bijuu. Not seeing the smile upon the large beast's face as he left.

Blinking, Naruto looked around to see that he was now standing in a living room with glossy wooden floorboards and a few couches and chairs, along with a decently large shin height table In between the couches.

Moving a hand up to his right eye, Naruto briefly wondered how he got here, before he felt his shoulder get poked.

Turing around, Naruto caught the eyes of the other person. For a few seconds he wondered where he saw the face of the person, before he widened his eyes slightly.

"Suki?"

 **Yea, short chapter sorry, I just wanted to have a chapter up as I have been caught up with other things. So, sorry about that. Anyway, don't forget to review what you want Naruto's mangekyou abilities and elements, along with Suki's. so yeah, later people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people miss me? Well anyway, I'm back and putting a new chapter up for Naruto the path of a hero. Anyways, I had quite a few mention's that some abilities have separate abilities and the like, like Kamui having long range in one eye, and short range in the other. Just to clarify right now, in this story, Naruto will have both abilities, if Kamui is selected, in a single eye. Because of this, if the votes tally up with say, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Kamui, there will be no Susanoo, even if that is the standard move that appears when a mangekyou user master's their eyes. Anyway, onto the story and don't forget to review what you want! Later people!**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 16**

 **Kamui: 16**

 **Tsukuyomi: 6**

 **Susanoo: 16**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 5**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 26**

 **Fire: 19**

 **Earth: 10**

 **Water: 21**

 **Lightning: 22**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Fire: 12**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 12**

 **Lightning: 6**

 **Don't own Naruto**

"erm….hi there Naruto…..how's it going?" asked Suki, nerviously twiddling her hands behind her back as Naruto looked at her with a twitch mark.

Putting an obvious sarcastic tone, Naruto began to over exaggerate.

"oh I don't know, just spending a good chunk of the year with other clan's for a week, having to suck up their stupid beliefs like the hyuuga's, "we are superior to everyone" belief. But I also had to listen to some of their rules and the like. But you know what? It was during those weeks I remembered a certain someone who had found out about my sharingan and had made a promise….." at this, Naruto's sarcastic tone dropped and instead started to laugh, reason for this?

The scared shitless face Suki had going on for her currently, however, soon Suki's face went through a metamorphic phase, where it was originally shock, then panic, then stoic then ending off with anger.

Soon Naruto was pressed against the lounge wall as Suki's tiny finger pushed against his right shoulder.

"That was not my fault! Kaa-chan and tou-san asked what you looked like! I didn't tell them your name." said Suki with a huff as she removed her finger from Naruto's right shoulder, causing him to move his left hand up, intent on rubbing the soreness he had just gained from the girl.

Putting on a smile, something he had perfected with by staying with multiple clans, Naruto rubbed the back of his head using his left hand, which he moved away from the, now slightly better shoulder, before he gave a small grin.

"I was kidding Suki, 'didn't the clan head say that someone had found out while watching after Suki?', anyway, so I'm stuck here for another week, anything we can do around here?" asked Naruto looking around the living room, looking for anything to do.

Just as Suki was going to reply, she was cut off from the sound of an excited child.

"NEE-CHAN! LETS GO PRACTICE OUR **FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUSTU**!" shouted the excited voice of Sasuke Uchiha, who had just ran into the living room wearing the same cloth's he wore when Itachi unlocked his sharingan.

However, as soon as Sasuke noticed another person in the room, he tilted his head slightly and moved a hand to cover his mouth as he went to whisper into his sister's ear.

" _nee-chan, who's this?"_ asked Sasuke, never before seeing Naruto in his life.

Suki blinked at Sasuke for a bit, Naruto doing the same.

Suki eventually shook her head, before pointing towards Naruto.

"He's the guy who unlocked his level two sharingan." Said Suki, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes as he looked towards Naruto, who had risen a single eye brow.

"I don't have a level two sharingan, I have a level three. I had unlocked it a few weeks ago, during the original meeting I was….traded around clans." Spoke Naruto, sharingan flashing. Showing the fully matured sharingan in the eyes of the small four year old.

Sasuke and Suki stared in shock for a few moments, hardly believing what they were seeing, even though Suki had witnessed the level two tomoe sharingan a few months prior when she met Naruto at the training ground.

However, before Suki could say anything, her childish like mind buzzing with millions of question's, Sasuke was first to speak.

"COOL! My names Sasuke Uchiha and I'm four years old! What about you?" asked Sasuke, hand out waiting to shake, causing Naruto to blink for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face as he gripped Sasuke's hand with his own hand.

"Ha-ha, my names Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, I guess, and I'm four years and a few months old." Finished Naruto, still shaking Sasuke's hand, which he soon let go off as Suki joined in.

"I'm Suki Uchiha, something you both know, and I'm four years old!" said Suki, causing Naruto to increase his grin size slightly as he looked towards her, Sasuke doing the same.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Naruto, the youngest Uchiha to unlock their sharingan, and to have it matured as well…..so, how is it with Suki and Sasuke currently, hope they are treating you well, are they?" asked Fugaku, standing on the edge of the door with Mikoto smiling towards them.

Naruto didn't give Fugaku an answer, just a thumb's up.

Nodding, both Fugaku and Mikoto left the door, disappearing within the house.

Naruto shook his head slightly at how the two parents appeared so quietly, before turning back towards Suki and Sasuke.

"Hey, do you two know any jutsu? I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" finished Naruto in an excited tone, curious and anxious to see if he could see a new jutsu or two from the Uchiha head children.

However, both Suki and Sasuke shook their heads, with Sasuke having a pout on his face and Suki with fake tears trailing down her face.

"It's not fair! Tou-san and kaa-chan said that we have to wait until we are five before we get to learn the Uchiha birthright! The **fire style: fireball jutsu** " said Suki, tears still going down her eyes, Sasuke only pouting more as his sister explained why they hadn't gotten a jutsu yet.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he gave out a huff, dam he was looking forward to a fire style jutsu technique.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto grinned at both Suki and Sasuke.

"oh well, I can show you one of my jutsu's instead!" said Naruto, causing both Suki and Sasuke to jump up and down in joy as both Uchiha latched onto Naruto and dragged him outside.

Standing at the edge of a jetty, which was the place Uchiha children practice and learn the fire ball jutsu, Naruto looked to his left and saw both Sasuke and Suki sitting down and waiting patiently for Naruto to begin.

Grabbing a kunai from his black baggy pants, Naruto spoke out loud, making sure Sasuke and Suki could easily hear him.

"OK! For my first jutsu, I learned this from the third hokage, who let me copy the jutsu with my sharingan, however, it doesn't mean I didn't train in the jutsu ok. Copying and mastering is very different, trust me, both me and the old man used It at the same time and his was better than mine in every way…..stupid old men….anyway, **kunai kage bushin no jutsu!** " shouted Naruto, sending his single kunai towards the other end of the jetty, going through the handsign's of Ox- Dog- Dragon- Tat- Dog- Boar- Snake and finishing off with tiger.

Suki and Sasuke watched with awe as the single kunai turned into ten separate kunai, it made them even more shocked when all ten kunai hit a tree and sank into it, showing that the created kunai did actual damage.

Naruto scratched the back of his black and blond streaked hair as he looked towards the two other Uchiha, who had taken to staring blankly towards Naruto, before Sasuke muttered something out loud.

"….what's your next jutsu…" asked Sasuke, his tiny black eyes staring into Naruto's soul, causing Naruto to step back a bit.

Shaking his head once more, Naruto then placed his finger's in a cross shape, before calling out his next jutsu.

" **Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

Poof!

Now Sasuke and Suki were drooling in awe. Standing next to Naruto was another Naruto with no differences between them. However, what shocked them was when the clone and the original hi fived each other, showing that the clone could actually interact with others.

"….i don't care what happens to me…..but I will catch up to Naruto…." Spoke Sasuke as the small four year old stood up and walked towards Naruto, Suki following with similar thoughts.

Standing in front of Naruto, Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments, before sending a hand out, before Naruto knocked it away, making the small four year old feel sad, before seeing Naruto hold his fist out towards both Suki and Sasuke.

"…..you want to catch up to me huh? Well…..bring it then." Said Naruto as a smile stretched across his face, mirrored by both Suki and Sasuke, who both took turns bumping fist's with Naruto, forming a bond between each other.

Grumble…

The small group of four blushed slightly, before laughing out loud as they walked towards the Uchiha clan home, intent on getting food in their stomachs.

Before Naruto walked inside the house, he looked out towards the sky for a moment, before he shook his head and entered the Uchiha clan home.

(Week later- council room)

We now find ourselves once again in the council room, however, this time there wasn't the civilian side of the council within the room, as they weren't necessary for the meeting.

Minato sat once more behind his desk as he waited for the shinobi side of the council to quiet down, seeing as it was an important meeting. A meeting that would decide the fate of both a clan and child.

Seeing the council calm down, Minato began.

"Welcome to the meeting. Now, it is finally the time for Naruto to choose who he wants to adopt him. As we all had a week with him, remember that there isn't to be any fights after he choses, understand?" asked Minato, getting nods from the council.

Looking towards Naruto, Minato nudged his head towards the crowd, causing Naruto to sigh slightly as he was ready to tell who he wanted to adopt him.

Sitting on his seat, which he once again had to stick to, Naruto cleared his throat, the council waiting for the answer from the small child, and the Nara head also got slightly engaged as well.

"…none…" spoke Naruto.

As soon as those words left his mouth, the entire council became quiet. You could literally could hear a pin drop louder than the council, before a synchronised shout came out of the clan heads.

"WHAT!" shouted the clan heads, causing Naruto and the inuzuka clan head to cover their ears in slight pain.

Holding his hands towards his ears for a few seconds after the shout, Naruto moved his eyes from left to right, making sure everyone's mouths were closed before he uncovered his ears.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto explained his reasoning.

"I choose to be adopted by no clan. Out of the twelve weeks I had to stay with a clan, I had only enjoyed a few of them. However, I also realised 'more like Kurama did' that if I had joined a clan, I would cause the winning clan to have more pressure and attention to it. Now, while that is good in some instants, it can also be bad, as the specific clan could be targeted for having me in it. Because of that, I would like to be able to live my own instead of living at the orphanage." Finished Naruto, causing a few of the clan heads to nod to his reasoning, seeing as how it would be quite true, however, they were confused slightly at the request to live alone.

Minato sighed slightly, he could see the disappointed look on Kushina's face from his position, however, he decided that if Naruto wanted that, and then there was no problem.

Raising his hand to his face, Minato began to rub the bridge of his nose as he looked towards Naruto.

"….seeing as how quite a few of the council member's here see good reasoning, it is ok for you not to be adopted. I will also allow you to live by yourself with an orphan fund, provided by me and the village. However, I will have to ask you this…" at this, the entire council went quiet, waiting to see what their hokage had wanted.

"…..are you going to be a ninja…." Asked Minato….

When he had asked that, most of the council members widened their eyes.

While they could adopt Naruto, if he hadn't wanted to become a ninja, then he would only be as good as a figurehead until someone else beat him.

Waiting for Naruto's reply, the council went eerie quiet once more, before Hiruzen stood up and walked towards the hokage table, placing a bit of paper upside down on the man's desk before he left back to his seat.

Picking up the piece of paper, Minato quickly went through the details, before he smiled slightly to himself as he looked towards Naruto.

"So I'm guessing that you're going to be joining the academy soon?" asked Minato, causing Naruto to simply huff.

Shaking his head, Minato decided to call off the meeting, but not before handing Naruto a small map and both a deed to an apartment and money for bills and the likes.

Naruto sighed slightly as he watched every member of the council move, except from Kushina, who had been more stubborn in leaving, before both she and Minato teleported away, leaving Naruto alone in the council room

Looking at the bag in his hand, Naruto decided to talk to his partner and friend.

'Well Kurama, seems like it's just me and you old buddy.' Finished Naruto, getting a huff from the massive bijuu who fell asleep once more.

 **Well there you guys and girls go, new chapter! Anyways, Naruto Uzumaki the rising ninja will have another chapter up in a few days or so, so there's that. Anyway, remember to review and PM. Later people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, hope you guys and girls enjoyed the last chapter, how's everything going for you guys and girls? Anyway, when I updated the story, I got a review about hating Minato and Kushina by making them abandon Naruto….im sorry for all those who didn't quite understand, I must have not made it clear enough, sorry about that. But, in this story, Naruto isn't related to them at all, maybe Kushina, but as a VERY and I mean VERY distant cousin with like 0.000001% blood relation. In this story, Naruto is only an Uzumaki and Uchiha. He isn't related to madara, hashirama, tobirama, Minato, Kushina or any other godlike ninja. Now, before I get ahead of myself. I would like to also explain Naruto's growth in the story so far.**

 **Ok first, chakra control. In the story when Naruto begins, he has crap control, due to having his and Kurama's chakra mix without the other's permission. Because of this, Naruto's control slips when Kurama's chakra mixes with his at random times, but after he and Kurama bonded, his chakra control was near perfect, not enough for medical jutsu or genjutsu, but near that point.**

 **Jutsu. Ok, so in the anime and manga, Naruto barely used anything apart from rasengan and its variants. Fair enough, still an awesome move. But, with the sharingan now, he will either purposefully or accidently learn jutsu with them on, so there is no way in hell he won't learn anything in my story. Another thing is, with Naruto now able to communicate with Kurama, he also has a second opinion in learning a jutsu, and seeing as he is a body of chakra taken form, and Kurama would help Naruto with most of his problems with jutsu and pretty much anything related to chakra. It also helps with Naruto being able to reverse engineer techniques if he has a basic idea for them, cough, cough, rasengan.**

 **Also, if anyone wants to know what the jutsu looks like and stuff like that, search it up on Narutopedia. It's a great site that helps me find the jutsu I want to use. P.S I will be using random handsign's for the jutsu's unless it tells me what it is on narutopedia.**

 **Also, one more thing people, seriously, my friend just finished a short movie called bloodshot and placed it up on YouTube. It would be great if you guys and girls could take a look at it and subscribe if you want, the link will be placed both here and on my profile. Thank you guys and girls!**

 **watch?v=j1GBqoudXcg**

 **With that said and done, enjoy the next chapter.**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 17**

 **Kamui: 18**

 **Tsukuyomi: 7**

 **Susanoo: 17**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 6**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 32**

 **Fire: 24**

 **Earth: 11**

 **Water: 24**

 **Lightning: 27**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Fire: 12**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 12**

 **Lightning: 6**

 **Don't own Naruto**

Clang

….

Clang

Clang

Clang

"Shit!"

Poof

"hahaha…..ha…..ha" gasped Naruto, his now five year old body littered with cuts and bruises, his shirt torn to shreds, his pants having numerous holes scattered around the fabric. The only piece of clothing not affected was Naruto's black shinobi sandals.

Naruto looked ahead of him with a narrowed gaze, ten of his clones, each holding the sharingan within their eyes, mimicked his action as he gasped and sucked in air. With the tensing of his muscles, he and his clones charged towards each other.

Holding two kunai in reverse grip, Naruto rolled under the first clones swing as he went towards one of the clones at the back of the group. Getting out of his role, Naruto hopped slightly, getting off the ground and into the air, where he then flipped himself into a front flip, sending his right leg out and hitting the clones head with his heel.

Landing, Naruto quickly stood up and dodged to the left, missing a kunai swipe, before he blocked a kunai aiming towards his chest. Jumping backwards to gain room, Naruto narrowed his black eyes as he saw the group of clones chuck a single kunai, each going through the handsign's for the **kunai kage bushin no jutsu.**

" **Kunai kage bushin no jutsu!"** came the shout of the multiple clones, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as he sent both his kunai towards the group of clones, going through the handsign's his clones previously did. Ox- Dog- Dragon- Tat- Dog- Boar- Snake-tiger.

" **Kunai kage bushin no jutsu!"** shouted Naruto, his two kunai's becoming one hundred straight after the jutsu. Easily matching his clones group of kunai.

Watching as the kunai clashed, ricocheted and dropped. Naruto focused on his clones, which hadn't been disbursed from the ricocheting kunai.

Pushing of the ground and sprinting towards the group, Naruto dodged the first clone's haymaker and the second clone's sweep, before he felt the third clone's leg slam against his ribs. Sending him across the ground in a skid.

Rising up, Naruto watched as a clone jumped towards him with a superman punch…

The clone didn't see the kunai that Naruto picked up as he was sent skidding. Thrusting his arm forward, Naruto send his kunai right through the clone's neck, before throwing the kunai towards his last two remaining clones.

Ox-Dog-Dragon-Tat-Dog-Boar-Snake-Tiger

" **Kunai kage bushin no jutsu!"** shouted Naruto his kunai turning into fifty and impaling his clones, forcing them to disperse.

Naruto soon fell onto his ass, tired from his battle between clones.

"Hah...ha…..ha…hah…..so….lot better than last time….hah….right Kurama…." Asked Naruto, his head falling backwards and impacting the soft green grass as he waited for Kurama to reply.

The massive bijuu huffed slightly, grin planted on his face as he relaxed against the grass in the mindscape.

" **A lot better than before. At least this time you won, unlike the first few times you tried to train this way. I mean, you, at the single age of four and a half, decided to battle what? Fifty or so clones, which left you drained. Then you also don't activate your sharingan but tell the clones to do so. I was surprised that the clones didn't just dispel themselves when they beat you for thirty minutes straight."** Said Kurama, his smile increasing in size as he brought that memory up to view from the mindscape.

Naruto simply closed his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever fuzz ball, I thought that I could kick their asses as they were just clones, but I guess I did too much. But at least I'm not overly reliant on the sharingan to a point that I need it for everything." Spoke Naruto, causing Kurama to nod his head at the truth in Naruto's words. After all, once an Uchiha unlocked his eyes, he or she basically only had them off when they were at home, hell, even then some keep them on.

Getting his breathing and blood under control. Naruto then stood up and began to stretch his back.

"Well….guess that's it for the day." Spoke Naruto as he left the training area with his hands in his pockets.

Looking around at the tree's and lush bushes around the path out of the training area, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch

'Footsteps' thought Naruto, his eyes further narrowing.

Placing a foot on the tree to his right, Naruto began climbing up until he reached the top of the tree, his black eyes seeing through the pitch black night.

'Thanks Kurama for the night vision.' Thought Naruto, getting a nod from Kurama.

As he looked out into the darkness of the forest, Naruto widened his eyes when he saw a man jumping from tree to tree.

Now, being in a shinobi village made that occurrence very regular. But it was who the man was that got Naruto's attention.

The man wore the general garb a kumo Nin would wear, however, the main thing that set Naruto off was the way his head looked like. With many bandages wrapped around the top of his head, and headband wrapped around his right eye….that was the "head ninja" of kumo….

Who should be currently in a meeting with the fourth hokage?

And…was that a moving bag behind his back?

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pushed off against the tree he was on, sending him towards the man below.

As Naruto bounced off the tree's, he noticed that the man had stopped, before he took the sack off his back and opened it up…

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw Hinata hyuga within the bag, however, the kumo Nin and Naruto noticed that she was slightly awake, before the kumo Nin knocked her out with a pressure point.

Seeing as he had come close enough, Naruto wiped out two shuriken out of his pouch, before sending them straight towards the kumo head, who had noticed almost instantly as he threw the sack towards a tree and jumped backwards, avoiding the two spinning pieces of metal.

"Come out now." Spoke the ninja, his single left eye darting all across the forest, something which Naruto noticed.

Seemed like he truly couldn't see from his right eye, didn't hurt to be sure.

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was behind, flying towards his opponent with a flying kick, which didn't seem to work as the man simply gripped his ankle and slammed him against the floor, a grin planted on his face as he did so.

"Ho hoh, aren't you a bit too young to be a ninja boy? Oh well, doesn't matter now..." at this, the man's grin turned bloodthirsty.

"No witness's." finished the man, as he withdrew a kunai and stabbed it into Naruto's heart, causing him to widen his eyes.

"N-no…."muttered Naruto as he felt his heart pierced right through by the kunai...

The man simply watched with a grin as Naruto tried to push the arm with the kunai out of him, causing his grin to widen at the futile attempt…..

"N-no…..shit…" finished Naruto, his face turning from pain and anguish to a grin filled face as the place Naruto put his hands began to glow, causing the man to look down towards his arm…

Exploding tag's glowed, and in that time, the world froze as the kumo Nin looked towards the tree his prisoner was thrown to….

The sack was empty…..

The man then sent his left eye towards the grinning child's face.

"Fuck you"

BOOOOOOOOM

Naruto snapped his head towards the explosion once he felt his clone's memories enter his head. Soon he turned his head away and landed on the ground below, placing hinata's knocked out form on the ground as he hurled his guts out on the bush to his right.

However, he soon finished as he only got a slight glimpse at what had occurred in the real world.

Wiping off the vomit he had on his mouth with a leaf, he turned back towards Hinata and picked her up, having her in a piggy back position as he walked towards the village gate. Too exhausted to use his chakra to move himself faster.

Naruto himself could hear Kurama talking to him, helping him slowly get over what he had just witnessed through his clones memories, but sure enough, Naruto himself could feel his emotions calming down as he heard his friend's words.

Finally reaching the front of the village, Naruto didn't bother addressing the two chunin gate guards as they ran towards his tired form.

Simply getting Hinata off his back and placing her carefully onto the floor, Naruto started to walk past the front gate, towards his apartment….before feeling his eyes slowly close, his energy leaving him as he felt his eyes shutting, before falling onto the floor face first. Completely spent of every ounce of energy he had.

Beep….beep….beep…beep

'Huh….where am i?' wondered Naruto, his eyes still closed as he heard the sounds of the continuous beeps go at a steady pace.

After spending the next few minutes with his eyes closed. Naruto finally opened them rather slowly as the light penetrated his vision.

Getting used to the light, Naruto looked forward towards the blank looking wall, which was coloured in white.

Looking towards his left, Naruto saw a heartbeat monitor sending out beeps every few moments.

Looking towards his left arm, Naruto noticed a cord connecting from his arm to a dripping IV sack, shaking his head slightly, Naruto pulled the cord out of his arm and pushed the covers off him, showing that he was in a pale green dress.

'well….looks like I'm in the hospital….fucking fox hunts' thought Naruto, getting an agreed huff from Kurama as he heard what Naruto said.

Looking towards his right, Naruto saw his black clothing neatly folded with his shinobi sandals placed against the floor. Moving himself off the bed, he quickly gripped the hem of the hospital gown and pulled it off, before putting on his black baggy shinobi pants and black long sleeve shirt on. Tugging his shirt into place, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed something missing….

"Where is my orange band" muttered Naruto as he looked towards the cabinet with a critical eye. Before giving up as he placed his shinobi sandals on.

'Screw it, I'll just steal another one.' Thought Naruto as he tugged his right sandal into place.

That was when Naruto noticed another thing out of place.

Twitch

Twitch

Twitch

"Who the fuck took my fucking pouch..." murmured Naruto, a twitch appearing on his right eye as he looked towards the cabinet once more, making sure to go through all the draw's within it multiple times, even though they were empty.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Poof

Soon there were two Naruto's within the room, with the clone going towards the window, already knowing that his boss wanted both a new pouch and orange band.

Just as the clone was about to leave, Naruto gave the clone the instruction on buying, or stealing, a pitch black pouch, along with a few bottles of ink and blank scroll paper.

Seeing the clone nod as leave, Naruto simple went towards the door and opened it, causing one of the nearby nurse's to leave towards the lifts.

Seeing this, Naruto simply shook his head as he went towards the lifts that the nurse took, to his surprise, he noticed the nurse waiting for something, as she held the button that kept the elevator open.

"Well you coming?" asked the nurse, causing Naruto to look behind him, expecting someone to be there.

Seeing no one, Naruto looked towards the nurse with brown hair for a moment, before pointing towards himself.

"Me?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from the woman as she waited.

Seeing as how he had nothing to do but sign out of the hospital, he complied, standing side by side with the nurse as the elevator closed and went down.

The brunette nurse seemed to be slightly scared around him, if the small twitches she gave by her hand told Naruto anything, however, she did hold herself better than others, well others that didn't attempt to attack him.

Soon the elevator opened up, allowing Naruto to walk out with his hands in his pockets, not even giving the nurse anything but a glance for a moment.

"Thank you" said Naruto, before he turned back towards the pathway that lead towards the front of the hospital. Walking up to the area that people had to sign to leave, Naruto quickly found a pen as wrote down his name and basic information.

Through that entire scene, Naruto hadn't noticed the shock that had appeared on the young women's face as the elevator closed once again, the still shocked women inside it.

Placing the pen down, Naruto then walked out of the hospital, causing him to twitch as he felt the cold wind brush past him. But what made him twitch more was the small droplets of rain that hit his head.

'It was sunny a few minutes ago when I sent the clone out!' thought Naruto, silently cursing the random shifts the weather has.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto moved his chakra towards his legs before pushing off against the ground. Sending a few leaves flying away from their original position on the ground.

"Well….at least I can go home…..." Said Naruto out loud.

" **I'll let you have a break today, but to make up for it we will do twice the amount of work we normally do."** Spoke Kurama, causing Naruto to nod.

"Thanks big guy." Finished Naruto, finally coming into view of his home.

"What he left? Since when?" asked Minato as he spoke to the desk lady in a confused tone.

"Yes he did leave. It appears that he awoke a minute's earlier and written himself out." Spoke the lady as she went through the list of patients released on that day.

Giving out a sigh, Minato turned towards hiashi and then towards Hinata with a slightly sad smile.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, seems like he isn't here. Maybe tomorrow you'll get the chance, anyway, let's take you to see Mito now." Finished Minato as he placed his hands on both hiashi and Hinata, who had a small look of disappointment on her small face as she and her father, along with Minato, disappeared in a flash.

Throwing his body onto the couch he now owned, Naruto sat on the comfortable couch as he moved his hands into a cross sign.

" **Kage bushin: memory of Mito Uzumaki"**

Soon a mirror image of Mito Uzumaki appeared next to Naruto, her red hair tied in the bun formation it was during her time.

Both Naruto and Mito picked up a stroke and dabbed it in ink, ink that his clone had gotten for him a few minutes prior to his appearance.

Soon the Mito clone spoke.

"Fuinjutsu lesson 1.4 timed seals."

 **Yo guys and girls how was that? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did write it, remember to check out my friend's YouTube channel if you can/want, it would make his day. Also in the review's I've noticed that most people don't bother putting down what they want Suki's elements to be, just wondering if anyone didn't know they could do that, but yeah….so yeah, Anyway, remember to leave a review and all, later people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people, I'm back with the next chapter so enjoy!**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 17**

 **Kamui: 18**

 **Tsukuyomi: 7**

 **Susanoo: 17**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 6**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 33**

 **Fire: 25**

 **Earth: 11**

 **Water: 26**

 **Lightning: 28**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Fire: 13**

 **Earth: 4**

 **Water: 13**

 **Lightning: 6**

 **Don't own Naruto**

RING RING RING RI- SMASH

"Too early for this ringing shit." Mumbled the small five year old as he lifted his tiny head up from his pillow. Looking at his now destroyed alarm clock with a twitch.

" _Yo Kurama, what's on the agenda today?"_ asked Naruto mentally as he got off from his bed, heading towards his bathroom to brush his teeth while he waited for his partners reply.

Inside the mindscape, Kurama huffed.

" **I'm not a colander brat….but today we have some more chakra control practice, along with sharingan training."** Spoke Kurama, closing his eyes once more inside the mindscape.

Rolling his eyes at his partner, Naruto spat out the liquid created from both his saliva and toothpaste, before wiping his mouth of the excess liquid.

Placing his toothbrush in a small cup, Naruto turned around and headed for his bedroom once more, throwing his sleeping shirt and pants into his laundry basket near the door as he went towards his closet now only wearing his shuriken themed boxers.

Opening the brown closet, Naruto grabbed a pair of long black baggy pants with a blue short sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the right sleeve and the Uzumaki crest on the left.

Moving into a crouch, Naruto opened a drawer that was built into the closet and grabbed two blue kunai pouches and strapped them to both thighs while also grabbing a kunai pouch belt to the left of his pouch supplies.

Strapping the blue belt on. Naruto closed the draw and stood up, closing the closet as he raised himself up from the floor.

Turning away from the closet, Naruto walked towards his bedroom door and passed through it. Shutting the door as he walked past.

Moving a hand to rub his eye, Naruto went to his balcony window and opened it, before parching himself on the metal handle bars.

Looking out into the village, Naruto gave a small sigh.

"Another day…"

Naruto moved his body weight forward.

"Another beginning" finished Naruto as he fell from his apartment. Doing flips as he fell before catching himself onto the side of his apartment building with his chakra, before pushing himself off it, beginning his "roof hopping" as Naruto called it.

Naruto gave a small smile as he felt the wind brush his face. It always felt comforting to have the wind surround him as he ran at a fast pace or tree climbed. It felt both comforting and cooling at the same time. A very good combination.

"You're running quite fast there for a child." Spoke a voice besides him.

Turning his head, Naruto came upon the sight of an Uchiha, if the presence of the sharingan gave that away.

The teen had short, unkempt, dark coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well defined eyelashes that were pointed upwards at the end. His clothing matched the general look of most chunin's, which was a green sleeveless jacket over either a blue or black loose jump suit underneath.

Although, a big difference between most chunin and this chunin, was the tanto that seemed to be placed in an extra pocket in the chunin jacket he had on.

Shaking his head, Naruto simply sent the older Uchiha a grin.

"You think this is fast? Try and keep up!" shouted Naruto as he began to run at a decent pace, only for the other Uchiha to appear with a grin.

Twitching, Naruto decided to go into a sprint, causing the Uchiha to slightly widen his eyes a bit, before a grin appeared on his face as he once again caught up.

"You're going to have to do better than that kid." Mocked the other Uchiha, causing Naruto to gain a twitch in his right eye. Before a big grin appeared on his face.

"Oh really? Ok then, just wanted to make sure you didn't pull a muscle." Said Naruto as he started to pump some chakra into his legs, dashing forwards at a faster rate towards the forest he was aiming for.

Turning his head around, Naruto grinned when he didn't see the other uchiha.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked a voice, a voice he had just heard before. Turning his head back around. Naruto caught the sight of the Uchiha running ahead of him backwards.

"bastard." Muttered Naruto as he sent a high amount of potent chakra into his legs. Sending him shooting past the Uchiha, who simply grinned as he raced up towards the speeding black and blond haired Uchiha.

Landing in his clearing, Naruto simply dropped to the ground, exhausted from his enhanced chakra run.

"Well….at least I lost the guy." Muttered Naruto as he laid against the ground, before closing his eyes.

"Yeah you did. I'm sure the guy got lost and still found his way to this place before you." Spoke a voice to his left.

At hearing the voice, Naruto simply huffed and kept his eyes closed.

"Ok, I know I went at least low-jonin level speed when I used a good chunk of my chakra to boost my legs. So I'm guessing you're either a really fast chunin, or a jonin that looks like a chunin….so which one?" asked Naruto as he felt the soft grass below his head.

The man grinned, not that Naruto could see.

"I'm a chunin currently. I'm taking my jonin exams next year, but you shouldn't worry about me catching up to you so easily, I am one of the fastest people alive in konoha. Maybe even second fastest after hokage-sama." Said the man as he sat down next to the laying Naruto.

Naruto simply huffed.

"Second fastest huh? Well then mister second. How are you so fast?" asked Naruto. Finally opening his eyes and looking towards the man who grinned at him as he held 3 fingers.

"1. Training my speed. 2. Using weights. And 3. Mastering the shunshin so that I can use it in battle." Spoke the Uchiha, demonstrating his shunshin by slicing two tree's almost instantly. Much to Naruto's shock.

"C-cool…" mumbled Naruto as he watched the two tree's slide off their base and falling onto the ground.

"I know right!" exclaimed the Uchiha as he reappeared in front of Naruto, who tilted his head slightly.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Head still tilted in curiosity.

The Uchiha in question laughed slightly.

" I was bored, so when I saw a little four or five year old jumping from roof to roof at a fast pace, I couldn't help but gloat." Spoke the man, before holding his hand out.

"But since you did manage to run quite fast, my name is Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet you Naruto." Said Shisui as he waited for Naruto to grab his hand.

Naruto simply looked confused for a few moments, before shrugging and gripping Shisui's hand and yanking himself up off the ground.

"Naruto….naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." Replied Naruto as he shook Shisui's hand.

Soon gripping Shisui's hand, Naruto felt a buzz, only to notice Shisui's long shirt vibrating with a buzzing sound appearing from the wrists location...

Shisui grinned before Lifting up his right sleeve, allowing Naruto to come upon the sight of a real konoha communicator. Usually used for short to mid distance communication.

Shisui smiled at Naruto for a moment, before running a small bit of chakra into his communicator, making sure to raise his wrist to his ear.

Blinking, Naruto watched as Shisui held his communicator to his ear for a couple of minutes, feeling awkward in standing there.

Seeing as how Shisui seemed to be in his own world, Naruto started to walk off, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head, he came upon the sight of Shisui with his hand gripped onto Naruto's shoulder while mouthing "wait".

So for the next few moments Naruto waited, mentally debating with Kurama about simply leaving or not. However, Shisui seemed to finally finish listening to his communicator when he lowered his wrist from his ear.

Giving a smile and a slight chuckle, Shisui rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Naruto, my team leader was just making sure that all of us get our reports in by tomorrow, apparently the mission we had done was above the requirements set for our original mission, so the hokage is determining the rank and pay we get. So sorry about that…. Hey, just a quick question….do you wanna learn the shunshin from me? Sort of a thank you for the little run and for waiting up." Finished Shisui with a nervous chuckle as he realised he kept the small five year old for the past fifteen minutes.

Naruto simply had an evil smile upon his face.

"shunshin and some genjutsu lessons and all is forgiven….the way you nervously shifted your eyes slightly to the sun indicated you realised how long I was kept here and now you feel guilty….you should be, I won't be five forever." Spoke Naruto with a sarcastic tone appearing at the end, causing Shisui to give a small glare, before shaking his head.

"Whatever…. So the shunshin from me, the only person on the planet that made it battle ready…. And some genjutsu lessons….sure, but I gotta tell ya kid. I'm not only known for my speed, but also for my genjutsu prowess. But I'm not going to teach you any genjutsu by the way, only how to create them and place them. You good with that?" asked Shisui, getting a nod and large smile from the small child In front of him.

Giving out a sigh, Shisui walked towards the centre of the small clearing, before looking at Naruto front on.

"Ok. First off, since I have to do the report by tomorrow. I need you to activate your sharingan." Spoke Shisui, causing Naruto to activate his sharingan.

Seeing the famed three tomoe sharingan, Shisui then began his short lesson.

"Ok, next off, watch how my chakra moves. See how it flows through my body right? That's the way I will teach you. The way that requires no handsign's. But don't start thinking if you mimic this you will be able to use the shunshin like I can. This is more a less just the beginning and starting face of my form of shunshin, which I will not teach you as you must learn it yourself. Ok, watch as the chakra circulates through my coils to my legs. Once the chakra is built up in that area, you then put a chakra "beacon" point. For example, if I wanted to appear across the clearing, I would place a small chakra beacon there and use that to drag my body to the point. Understand so far?" asked Shisui as he looked towards the small child, who simply nodded back as his sharingan slowly turned within his eyes.

"Good. That's the basic form of shunshin. Well basic as in that's what most shinobi are capable after a few years as they get a very good grip on the technique as most use it to travel short distances due to the low amount of chakra drain. Now genjutsu tips…be imaginative is all I can really say. The more imaginative and illusion is, the more distracting. But while it can distract an enemy, it also lets the enemy know that it's an illusion, so when doing genjutsu, make sure to use the perfect mix to keep the enemy off guard, it also helps putting more chakra in illusion's that are easy to identify, such as "demonic illusion: tree binding death", which makes the opponent see the user disappear in plain sight, before the opponent then realises they are immobilised by a tree that appears behind them and then traps them with tree branches that grow off the tree behind them. The user is then able to attack at any moment they desire until the enemy either passes out due to fear, or they could break out of the technique before you can do anything." Finished Shisui as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Anyway, that's it for genjutsu 101 I guess. Thanks for the little run kid, I'll be seeing ya." Spoke Shisui as he unwrapped his arms and sent a two finger salute to Naruto before disappearing with a shunshin.

Naruto simply looked at the spot the Shisui once stood on.

"That was more help than I got during weeks at most clans…" spoke Naruto as he turned around for a moment. Looking towards the heavily layered bushes.

"Well….time to master this new jutsu." Spoke Naruto as his sharingan flared, before he disappeared in the wind, causing a figure in the tree's to chuckle.

"Kid learns fast." Spoke Shisui within one of the tree's as he looked down at the empty clearing, before disappearing once more to complete his mission report.

 **Hey people sorry it was short, but it's like 11:33 pm here in Australia, but yeah. Hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone…. Yeah… I just decided I wanted to make a chapter for this story sooooo…. Enjoy I guess…**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 20**

 **Kamui: 21**

 **Tsukuyomi: 9**

 **Susanoo: 19**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 10**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 36**

 **Fire: 29**

 **Earth: 14**

 **Water: 32**

 **Lightning: 31**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 3**

 **Fire: 14**

 **Earth: 5**

 **Water: 16**

 **Lightning: 8**

 **Don't own Naruto**

 **Eight years later**

" _I hate this Kurama"_ Muttered Naruto as he laid his head down on the oak desks. Seven years had gone by and he had to admit…. Being somewhat blind for a whole year wasn't fun.

Now, you may be asking "What does he mean being blind for a year?" Well here is the answer….

He got rid of everyone's memories of his lineage. With Kurama's help, he had decided that the fact he was well, somewhat, known wasn't good. How could he be a ninja if he was in the figurative spotlight?

The child who has a three tomoe sharingan at a very young age, the child who managed to create and hold the rasengan of the fourth hokage in a few minutes, the "Uchiha of the shunshin". Yes, it seemed that if he had done anything it was spoken about. And because of it, he had to deal with being the centre of attention for everything. Whether it was being invited to a clan's house to…. Form a pact or joining them.

So, with the power of Kurama, with Kurama agreeing, the blond had done something that had left him blind for a full year…. He placed a mangekyou sharingan genjutsu over the moon… And with it, he erased everyone's memories of him and his lineage. All everyone knew of him now was either the Kyuubi jinchuuriki or the dead last of the academy.

Stupid Kurama telling him to hide his skills. Why couldn't he just be somewhere in the middle of the class? He wouldn't be picked on for it, and he was sure as hell not going to be very interesting to anyone.

But alas… Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha decided to go along with it. And what had come from it?

Headache's…. Lots and lots of headaches which were either caused by either other students….

"I'm going to be the next hokage dattebayo!"

…. Or his own acting….

But alas, it was so that he was over looked until he was older and stronger. Not to say he wasn't strong or anything, he was strong. He was probably at a solid jonin state…. Well, apart from Kurama's chakra that he had mastered while using some seals he had gathered that had prevented anyone from sensing bijuu chakra, thank you yondaime for not paying attention while I was in your house for a week, he had managed to gain control over Kurama's own chakra.

Which then lead to the creation of Kyuubi chakra mode, which was basically his own chakra mixing with a decent amount of chakra he pulled away from Kurama, with his approval of course, and then his second mode dubbed Kurama chakra mode, which was basically a complete sync of chakra between both him and Kurama. Basically, his chakra modes were an "Activate if you're about to get anal'd and then gangbanged and fucked all over" situations… Yea… He had a small knack for making bad names…. He still had Kurama laughing over the name a few times when he brought up the chakra modes.

But he was allowed to use his regular chakra cloak, which was weaker in every way from his golden form, if the situation called for it. However, he doubted he would use it as if he was in a very bad situation that required him to be in his nine tailed cloak, he would simply activate either Kyuubi chakra mode or Kurama chakra mode to help him out…. But it would be funny scaring the crap out of people….

Snickering to himself slightly, the black haired teen couldn't help but shake his head at the thought of walking around the village wearing the red nine tailed cloak which he also dubbed bijuu chakra shroud…

"Naruto!" Shouted a voice north of his position.

Lifting his head up slightly, Naruto came face first with a piece of chalk. Grimcing slightly at the impact, Naruto released an irritated moan.

"Aww Iruka-sensei! That hurt Dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto as he rubbed his, now red, forehead while ignoring the snickers from other's within the room.

Iruka shook his head at Naruto's behaviour before releasing an irritated sigh as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a resigned fashion.

"Naruto. Learning about the village is important! We risk our lives to protect our village so it is important to know what we protect exactly! We are not only protecting civilians, but what our forefather's had created! They didn't spend hours upon hours of har- Naruto!" Shouted Iruka as he had opened his eyes, only to come upon the sight of the black and blond streaked teen once again sleeping with head laid down on the desk.

Seeing this, Iruka looked towards the clock above the classroom before grinning.

"To all of you still awake, I am allowing class to end ten-minutes early. Be ready for tomorrow as your final exams will begin. Make sure you are prepared as this could be your shot at becoming genin. With that, class dismissed." Spoke Iruka with a slight grin as he watched student after student leave the room. However, he did sweat drop when he noticed that shikamaru had not left his seat….

Well…. He did say that every student awake could leave the classroom…

Turning his head slightly, Iruka gave his assistant a nod before nudging his head over towards the exit.

"You can leave as well Mizuki. There really isn't a point in staying here and watching both Naruto and shikamaru being held back." Spoke Iruka, getting a nod from the silver haired assistant before walking away through the classroom door.

Hearing the door close shut, Iruka gained an evil grin as the prankster within him had awoke.

Walking up the classroom wall, Iruka went about changing all the clocks to around 10:00am before drawing something on the board.

Happy with his prank set in place, he turned back towards the classroom before widening his eyes in shock.

During his writing, it seemed that one of the two students had up and left the room…

And let me tell you… It wasn't shikamaru…

Narrowing his eyes slightly towards the seat Naruto had been, Iruka couldn't help but imagine a small chalk board appearing over his head with both his name and Naruto's name put beside each other with a line to separate them. And on the board he only stared at what appeared to be Naruto: 23940 and Iruka: 0

It hurt his pride slightly upon seeing that. But alas…. He had another student to deal with…

"Well played Naruto…" Muttered Iruka as he shook his head slightly with a grin in place as he stared towards the empty seat.

Picking up a piece of chalk, Iruka turned towards the still sleeping shikamaru with a grin.

 **(With Naruto)**

" _Thanks for the save Kurama, can't believe I actually fell asleep for once…"_ Thought Naruto with a grin as he walked down the street mentally picturing Iruka's face as he once again lost in the secret game of "who upped who" and of course, winner and undisputed champion Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha!

" **With the interference of Kurama. The sexiest and strongest bijuu around!"** Spoke Kurama, joining in on Naruto's little mental gloating.

Chuckling slightly at the fox's add on, Naruto couldn't help but look towards the sky for a moment with a smirk on his face.

" _Just one more day before I become a genin Kurama… One more day before the strongest tag team begins their journey right?"_ Thought Naruto as he stared up towards the now orange sky with his smirk turning into a small smile as he waited for Kurama's input.

" **Not really, I'm the only one who's actually strong here… You on the other hand…."** Remarked Kurama with a slight grin, which only widened as he saw the twitch that began to develop in the corner of Naruto's right eye.

" _Screw you."_ Replied Naruto before sending his eyes back towards the path ahead of him. However, before he continued on his way, he sent his eyes slightly towards the left where a peer was. On that peer however was someone Naruto knew.

Well, someone he knew personally before his mangekyou Kurama enhanced genjutsu had taken place. Once again, if it wasn't for Kurama powering the dam technique and healing his eyes to a point where they were usable again, he would have never been able to pull off the jutsu.

Looking towards the peer, Naruto couldn't help but soften his eyes at the sight of Sasuke and Suki Uchiha. It wasn't a week after he had activated the jutsu that left him blind that the Uchiha clan massacre had occurred. There was only three survivors, not counting the one who actually committed the crime.

They were Sasuke Uchiha, Suki Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. The perpetrator was non-other than their own elder brother Itachi Uchiha.

It was lucky that the three were at the yondaime hokage's house visiting Mito and Kushina. However, even when not being present at the massacre seemed to have an effect on the two.

Sasuke became cold and uncaring of others along with being revenge driven, Suki become quiet and serious with a side of revenge driven attitude similar to her twin brother.

Mikoto, from what he had seen, didn't take the massacre too bad. She did seem to have a small fit of depression once a while, but nothing else seemed to change with the woman.

But that was from what he had seen when he saw her in the market district or the apartment building she and her children now lived in. Apparently, the Uchiha clan grounds were still hard to live in as it brought them images of their clan's demise.

Giving the two Uchiha a small sad smile, Naruto discreetly unsealed two bento's he had stolen from a vendor a few days ago and walked behind the two stealthily before placing the boxes down with a small note saying "enjoy". Hopefully the two will actually take the food, but he wouldn't be sure as he left soon after. Reason being the two might have heard him when he placed the two bento's down behind them before going on his way.

It wasn't long however before he reached his apartment building. Well technically his building as once news of him living there had reached others within the building they had fled soon after, including the original owner of the building, who had left his documentation for the building behind.

So, seeing as how he was the owner of the complex, he decided to change the building from an apartment complex into a single three story house. He had to admit, if not for the sharingan's memorising ability, he would have taken years to change the building into a home of his own. Better yet, he had to thank, not literally, the previous owner as he bought the land and building without any help from the bank. Thus, he didn't have to pay for the house.

Water and electricity however…. Was even easier to fix. With a few seals placed here and there, he had managed to give his home pure, chakra created, water and electricity for his entire home. Lucky for him as the electricity bills would have surely been tripled if he had been known as the owner of the home… Well, when he had originally had "claimed" the building for he anyway, know everyone knew that he lived there… But thanks to a few security seals, which no one knew about, no one had managed to damage his home. It was also good that he placed a few barrier seals around his house so that no one could simply use some form of teleportation to enter the house.

What was even better was the fact that to enter the person would need both his chakra AND Kurama's chakra simultaneously working to enter his home.

Ahhh the perks of having a bijuu buddy.

Looking towards his house, Naruto couldn't help but grin. His house was just awesome if he did say so himself. **(For an image of the house, go on google and type up "boruto's house" and it will be the second image with an exterior and interior design)**

Walking towards the front door, Naruto quickly opened the door before entering with a sigh as he took off his blue sandals off his feet before placing them down besides multiple pairs of pitch black ones.

Feeling the surface of the wooden floor hit his now bare feet, Naruto walked across the cold surface before appearing in his living room which held the base essentials. That being a large table, a few chairs, couches and a small coffee table. Oh, and the biggest TV he had collected from the previous owners own room.

Giving the room a once over, Naruto smiled towards himself before walking towards his attached kitchen before grabbing an apple from a bowl containing some fruit.

Washing it under a sink, Naruto then dried the apple slightly before taking a bite out of it and walking up towards the stairs that led towards both the second and third floor.

What exactly was on the second and third floor? Well, the second was basically the bedrooms of the house, he didn't know why he didn't just make a single massive room, but instead a few rooms in total. It didn't matter however as each room, not counting the master room, were equally large with their own bathrooms and walk in closets with the master bedroom having the largest one.

The third level however was basically the library where he studied his fuinjutsu along with jutsu theories with Kurama which ranged from elemental to non-elemental techniques. Of course he never actually tried to create the jutsu's themselves, reason being he didn't have the privilege of having his own training ground to practice all the jutsu both he and Kurama had created within the large library. However, he just had to be patient.

After all, having clones build an underground training ground took both time and effort. Especially if he didn't want the whole house collapsing on itself from bellow, which, if it wasn't for a few seals he had placed, would have probably happened months ago when he started the project.

Stopping at the second floor, Naruto moved himself into his master room and plopped himself on the side desk he had sitting in the room before picking up a brush and dabbing it in ink before writing random kanji with precise strokes and flicks all while munching on his apple.

" _Kurama. I know that you noticed it, but Mizuki seemed to be putting a lot of interest towards me. And it's definitely not because of me being an Uchiha and Uzumaki. What do you think of the situation?"_ Asked Naruto as he continued to concentrate on the small scroll in front of him.

" **From what I am guessing, It seems as if every day Mizuki seemed to be anxious and more focused on you as they days progress. Something tells me that he is planning something and it happens during the genin exams…. But that is all just a hunch of mine."** Replied Kurama as he went through the memories of Naruto, finding out and piecing together all that they knew of Mizuki.

Naruto could do nothing but narrow his eyes as he finished his final set of kanji.

" _I thought so too… It seems as if he is expecting something either during the day, or after it. And I doubt it has anything revolving around me passing specifically as his negative intentions are never towards any other student in the classroom… This leads me to the conclusion he is planning that I fail the graduation exam and spring whatever he is planning at a later time… You think I should play along?"_ Asked Naruto as he chucked his now eaten apple stem towards the bin that was underneath his desk before standing up and walking towards his closet.

" **It is your choice. However, I would recommend that you base your decision on how Mizuki acts during the day. If he seems angry at you succeeding, he is defiantly planning on something that regards your failure. If he sees that you are failing and gets a glint or something, you know that is exactly what he wants. But be sure that you know what Mizuki's intention is during the exam. Can't have you fail and find out that Mizuki was only happy because you failed now can we?"** Replied Kurama rhetorically as it laid on the grass covered mindscape with a lazy expression.

Pulling off his orange jumpsuit and throwing it to the ground, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the jacket for a moment before getting his pants off as well, showing fox covered boxers beneath.

Picking the pieces of cloth up and throwing them towards the laundry pile, Naruto made his way towards his bed clad in a black shirt and white fox coloured boxers.

" _Yea, you make a good point there Kurama. I shouldn't just rush into the decision of falling for mizuki's ploy too early… Either way, I will find out what he is planning tomorrow. Night Kurama."_ Muttered Naruto as he shut his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

" **Night brat"** Muttered Kurama as he too decided to fall asleep within the mindscape.

 **(Next day)**

" _Well…. Seems I was right in regards to Mizuki planning something…"_ Muttered Naruto as he dashed into the forests of konoha with a large scroll sitting upon his back.

Landing in a clearing that had a small shed near it, Naruto propped himself down and stat against a tree as he opened the forbidden scroll of sealing with his sharingan activated.

" **That you were correct kit. However, do you think it's wise sitting wide open where Mizuki can attack?"** Asked Kurama as he watched Naruto close his eyes and deactivate his sharingan once he copied the scroll.

To his disappointment, everything in the scroll was either a suicide jutsu, or a super bloodline technique that equalled S-rank status.

Dam he wished he had an elemental bloodline to actually use those techniques….

" **Brat. You have a set of eyes that can copy pretty much anything and set genjutsu's and memories anything and your still complaining? And that's without my own power put into the list of things you already have."** Muttered Kurama, only making the black haired teen laugh slightly.

" _Sorry, sorry, you gotta admit it would be cool pulling off some S-rank Mokuton techniques, or some ranton techniques. I mean, who wouldn't want to shoot lasers?"_ Asked Naruto with a grin, only making the massive fox chuckle slightly before sensing someone closing in their position.

" **Kit"** Spoke Kurama, only getting a nod from Naruto as he stood up from his sitting position before slinging the forbidden scroll of seals around his body so that it was placed into a sling behind his back.

Not a moment later did Iruka drop down from the trees with a somewhat angered expression?

"NARUTO! You're in serious trouble for stea-" "Sensei. Move away from that position, it seems that the one who ordered me to grab the scroll is coming and closing in fast." Spoke Naruto in a calm tone, showing the older man as he stared towards Naruto, who, simply stared at Iruka once more.

"Sensei, I am not joking. Move over here so that the traitor doesn't get a cheap shot in and take you out." Spoke Naruto once more, his calm tone still in place as he narrowed his eyes towards the direction he felt the negative emotions coming from.

Never seeing the look on Naruto's face before, Iruka cautiously moved towards Naruto in a slow walk, however, he soon jumped out of the way when an explosive kunai landed where he once stood, not a second after jumping did he injure his leg from the explosion caused from the kunai.

"Well Well Well…. If it isn't the demon brat and Iruka… I will now be taking the scroll now Naruto." Spoke a man standing on a tree branch across from Naruto's position.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto simply glared towards Mizuki, somewhat suprising the chunin before it was wiped away quickly.

"Why would you want the scroll Mizuki?" Asked Naruto with his glare still in place as he stared up towards the silver haired man, who, seemed to gain a gleam within his eyes as he stared down towards both Naruto and a somewhat injured Iruka.

Mizuki grinned.

"For power of course! If I can get that scroll and bring it to Orochimaru-sama, he said that he would reward me with power…. Power that will let me take on anyone and win." Replied Mizuki with a wide grin as he looked towards a shocked Iruka and a somewhat confused Naruto.

However, before he could open his mouth further…

Thud….

…

"Good job." Spoke Naruto towards his clone, who, simply nodded before dispersing in a poof of smoke.

Looking down towards the now knocked out Mizuki, Naruto couldn't help but scowl slightly before turning his attention to a very shocked, and injured, Iruka.

Lowering himself and lifting Iruka on his back, Naruto gave his sensei a small grin.

"You ok Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto as he began to walk towards the direction of Konoha, another clone carrying Mizuki's downed body as well.

Iruka could only stare up towards Naruto with wide eyes and a jaw drop.

"W-What the hell was that?" Screamed Iruka, only making the black haired teen chuckle awkwardly.

"Well… You See-"

 **And done. Yeah, I updated this story. Hope you all enjoyed that. Next on my hit-list will either be Naruto Uzumaki the rising shinobi, or, Naruto dxd as I want to give them a chapter before creating the somewhat long chapter for Uzumaki devil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I shall see you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yea, I wanted to make one more chapter for this so I can focus on my Uzumaki Devil. Doesn't mean this is dead, just that I will be focusing more on Uzumaki Devil. Peace.**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 22**

 **Kamui: 24**

 **Tsukuyomi: 10**

 **Susanoo: 22**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 11**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 39**

 **Fire: 31**

 **Earth: 16**

 **Water: 34**

 **Lightning: 35**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 3**

 **Fire: 15**

 **Earth: 5**

 **Water: 16**

 **Lightning: 9**

 **OK, like my Uzumaki Devil, I have decided to answer whatever your questions are in this question spot. So without further ado…**

 **1: Does Naruto have the EMS?**

 **A: No. He only has the mangekyou due to a combined effort of both Kurama's and Naruto's chakra, so a crossbreed mangekyou.**

 **2: How did Naruto do the moon eye plan?**

 **A: While the same concept, he didn't. He only used the moon to widen the sharingan view which he, with Kurama's chakra, used a genjutsu like Kotoamatsukami to wipe the memories of him from the village, only leaving basic information like him being a jinchuuriki. Don't worry, I deliberately made the jutsu have a too large risk for Naruto to attempt to do it again, the whole blind for a year works in that regard.**

 **3: Is Naruto related to the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki clan?**

 **A: … Sort of… More like distinctly related. Reason being, while the Uzumaki clan were all red-heads, they were stated to be distinctly related to the Senju, thus, I made Naruto's Uzumaki mother a blond. Well, that's the reasoning for his blond streaks. I will have a small backstory thing for his parents, however, only the mother is really somewhat important, not as in strong in her time important, just her life important. The father…. He's just a regular Uchiha who isn't important. But let me say… A little bit of lust can create anything.**

 **Now, while I usually don't do this… Who wants Naruto to have Mokuton? I know that I originally only wanted Naruto to have 3 elements, but a lot of you guys and girls want Naruto to have the Mokuton affinity. And while I can do that, I just don't want to seem like I broke my own words. So, if you want Mokuton to make an entrance within Naruto, I will be sure to put it in the story, however, if you don't want it, also tell me. Whoever gets more reviews stating whether or not Mokuton manifests within Naruto gets to choose. Example is 10 say yes, 11 say no, there will be no Mokuton at all. Anyway, happy reviewing!**

 **Anyway, I don't own Naruto.**

" _I was way too lucky that the fourth doesn't use the all seeing orb or I would look suspicious. Gotta thank Iruka-sensei for agreeing with me about hiding my strength. Otherwise he would have had to tell the fourth the truth of how a black haired kid managed to beat a chunin using a kagebunshin and tactics…"_ Thought Naruto as he stared up towards the morning sun with a blank gaze.

It was the day after the whole Mizuki incident and he was now on his way towards the academy to find out who was on his team. Something that he wasn't all too keen to find out.

Why exactly? It would actually force him to reveal some skills to other's and if he wasn't lucky enough… They could end up telling the hokage about it and thus placing him in the figurative spotlight once more.

And he was sure Kurama wasn't going to help with the genjutsu again. The Fox didn't shut up for the whole year he was blind going "I told you so" or "Now I got to heal you ass up again!" dude just didn't stop.

" **Oh? So you don't want me to heal you anymore? I guess I could do that. No problem Naruto, I will in no way or form heal you from your injuries."** Replied Kurama with an evil grin planted upon his face, not that Naruto could see that.

Going stiff, Naruto began to scratch his head in a sheepish expression as he closed his eyes.

" _H-hey now Kurama! I-I was just joking dattebayo- DAMMIT! That tick won't go away!"_ Shouted Naruto mentally as he recalled his verbal tick that he had created up for the illusion he brough people to believe was his own.

It was literally just something to help make people ignore him and now it wont go away!

" **Shut up brat! Your winging could kill a fucking Bijuu!"** Shouted Kurama, his paw like hands covering his large ears as Naruto's mental shout rang throughout the mindscape.

Blinking, Naruto gave a small chuckle before beginning to walk once more.

" _Sorry Kurama. The verbal tick is getting to me ya know."_ Thought Naruto before coming upon the sight of the ninja academy on a few blocks away.

" **Brat. You need a haircut. Your starting to have a similar hairstyle to that of madara Uchiha."** Muttered Kurama, glaring intently towards the black and golden blond hair that occupied Naruto's head.

Raising an eyebrow and turning his head slightly towards a home window. Naruto couldn't help but let out a short whistle as he finally came to realise what his hair had reminded him of.

" _Na… I don't mind it. Say what you will, but madara's hair looked kinda cool for me. Besides…. I definatly show it off better than him. Dattebayo."_ Thought Naruto with a firm grin as he looked into the windows reflection, showing a 5 foot shoulder length black haired with gold streaked teen with three whisker marks on each cheek, slightly covered by the odd piece of hair that would move.

Looking down towards his outfit, Naruto grinned slightly as he saw his black long sleeve shirt with the orange line going from his shoulers straight down towards the sleeves.

No matter what, he couldn't help but use that colour for some reason. Guess it was because of Kurama's fur.

Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at his black variant of a chunin jacket before trailing his eyes down towards his long black baggy pants which were pushed into his thin black shinobi sandals by the cuffs of his pants before looking towards the white set of bandages that were wrapped around his right thigh where one of his kunai pouches could be seen slightly behind his leg.

" _Ok Naruto. Now's not the time to think you look good ok. Time to find out who's team your on."_ Thought Naruto with a grin as he continued walking towards the academy at a brisk pace, completely ignoring the on going looks of sneers coming from the villagers he walked by.

"Look. It's him!" Whispered a lady, only getting shushed by another.

"Don't point! He could see you!" Whispered the other lady, only getting a sweat drop from Naruto as he could hear the lady clearly without any effort.

" _Would there be any point on getting revenge on people that stupid? Geeze, makes you kinda feel sad about how bad some people are."_ Thought Naruto with a continual sweat drop as everyone "whispered" what they were talking about when he walked by.

" **If it was me I would simply stomp on them."** Replied Kurama with his infinite wisdom about the matter.

" _Good to know. But not all of us can be the size of a mountain."_ Replied Naruto with a sarcastic tone through his voice, only to sweat drop when Kurama made a single point.

" **Kurama chakra mode ring a bell?"**

" _Shut up."_ Returned Naruto as he gave a small huff, at his defeat in the conversation before pushing the doors to the academy open before entering his classroom and sitting towards the back with a bored expression as he stared towards the empty classroom with a small twitch of the eye before sending his sight towards the clock above the wall.

"6:35am… Fuck you Kurama." Muttered Naruto with a small glare before placing his head against his arms and drifting off to sleep, ready to catch up the one and a bit hours of rest he missed out because of the ball of fur in his gut.

 **(Hour later)**

"OI DOBE!" Shouted a voice towards his left.

Opening a single eye, which he hoped he hadn't just sent chakra into, Naruto glared towards the sight of a boy who had two red marks going down his cheeks with an irritating, to him, expression.

"What puppy." Asked Naruto, his head now slightly lifted off the table to get a better look at the room, which was now completely full except for the teacher.

"You do know that this classroom is only for those who graduated baka! So get lost!" Shouted the dog like teen, only to get a blank stare from Naruto, who, simply pointed towards his forehead, showing a silver konoha headband hidden beneath his spiky fringe.

"You know for a member of the Inuzuka clan… Your really stupid…" Spoke Naruto before turning his head back towards the front of the classroom, only to hold a small twitch of the eye as the teen still wouldn't go away.

"What was that huh! Calling me dumb dobe!" Shouted the teen as he attempted to grab onto Naruto's new shirt, only to watch as Naruto sent a blank stare towards him.

"Once again. For an Inuzuka your really stupid…. What's worse is even with the boosted sense's you still couldn't hear me… Are you the runt of the family?" Asked Naruto, a grin now appearing along his face as he watched the Inuzuka clan member's face become a bright shade of red. However, before anything could happen, Iruka appeared.

"NARUTO! KIBA! SIT DOWN NOW!" Shouted Iruka with a tick mark above his forehead as he watched the two sit down in their separate seats, Naruto where he originally was, and Kiba next to the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga.

Seeing everyone become quiet from his shout, Iruka coughed into his hand with a grin before releasing a sigh.

"Ok. Today students you all shall be placed into your genin teams with your jonin-sensei who will train you and lead you on your way of becoming great and powerful shinobi's. Before I announce the teams, I would like to say that this was by far my most favourite class and I will miss all of you and hope to see you in the battlefield as either partners or comrads. It was great getting to know each and every one of you and I hope that we meet as konoha shinobi's…. Anyway, time for the teams." Spoke Iruka as he glanced down towards the list held within his hand.

"Team one will be…."

" _Sooo_ ** _Boring…."_** Muttered Naruto and Kurama in synchronisation as they watched Iruka Place civilian after civilian on teams before reaching the seventh team.

"Team Seven will be comprised of…. Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno along with Suki Uchiha under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha." Read Iruka, somewhat shocked at the fact there was going to be a four man genin team. It just wasn't heard of or done before. However, that also left concern for him as he read off the next few teams.

"Team eight will be compromised of… Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under the jonin Kurenai Yuhi."

" _An all tracking team I'm guessing."_ Thought Naruto with a blank stare.

"Team nine is still going from last year, so Team ten will be compromised of… Shikamaru Nara, choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka" Finished Iruka before looking towards the bottom of the list with a slightly sad expression.

"Team eleven… Naruto… No jonin sensei…. It says here that Naruto you have to go towards the hokage tower to be told why you haven't been placed on a team…. With that. Every one wait for your sensei's." Finished Iruka before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto could only stare towards the front of the classroom with a blank tone before narrowing his eyes and disappearing in a burst of smoke, similar to how Iruka did only moments ago.

However, if he had paid attention, he would have noticed a few pairs on eyes on him as he did so.

 **(Hokage tower)**

Appearing in a poof of smoke, Naruto walked towards the hokage's office door before knocking. Hearing a "enter" Naruto opened the door and walked inside, only coming into a view to see Hiruzen, his jiji, and the fourth hokage talking.

Seeing Naruto, appear, Hiruzen could only look towards Naruto with curiousity before giving a small grin. Something that confused Naruto as he knew for a fact that he wiped everyone's memories of himself revolving around his achievements.

Minato seeing Naruto arrive, something that gave him a slight shock as it was only a few minutes since he watched Iruka call out the teams, could only give the child a small nod before coughing into his hand.

"Hello there Naruto. I am sure you are wondering why exactly you do not have a team… The reason for that was because of the surplus of ninja being two. Because of this… I had decided to have a team compromised of four genin and three jonin, team 7. Because of that, it left you by yourself. However, to make up for that, I had asked if Sandaime-sama would consider training you as your "jonin" instructer whenever it was possible. I am happy to announce he agreed." Spoke Minato, watching with a slight smile attached to his face as he watched Naruto's eyes slowly grow wider and wider as he spoke about how Hiruzen was going to be his jonin instructer.

"N-no way…" Muttered Naruto as he looked towards the third hokage, who, seemed to be smiling at his expression.

" **You know this just makes it harder to train in your sharingan and my chakra right?"**

" _I know. But this way I can train in jutsu's and maybe if I can somehow get it out of him, chakra natures and other ninja skills."_

" **I could just tell you what nature's you have if you give me time to examine your chakra."**

" _You could, but it would be a waste of your time when I could just ask the old man on how to find out what chakra nature I have."_

" **Your right brat. A being such as myself doesn't need to go through all that effort! Good job at picking that up for me. Now, I will be going to sleep. See you later."**

" _Yea, Yea, Yea whatever Kurama, night."_

Shaking his head slightly Naruto simply grinned up towards the two before pointing towards Hiruzen.

"Sweet! Ok can be get started with training Sensei?" Asked Naruto, only getting a chuckle from the old man and hokage.

"We can, only if you answer this question. If you were on a mission and a team mate of yours was captured, would you go rescue your team mate or continue on your mission? Take into the account that the mission you are currently on could potentionally end a very large conflict, say a war for example. What would you do?" Asked the Sandaime hokage, getting a slightly shocked look from the fourth hokage as he also listened in.

Naruto simply grinned before thinking of his anwer.

" _I would personally use Kurama chakra mode and spam the fuck out of my clones to complete both for me in a few seconds."_

"I would do both at the same time." Spoke Naruto in a clear tone, only getting an curious eyebrow raise from both Hiruzen and Minato.

"Oh, and how would you do that?" Asked Hiruzen, curious in Naruto's answer.

Naruto simply thumbed himself where his heart is.

"I would use my new skill Kage bunshin and summon two groups of twenty clones along with two other groups of ten to act as support for the main two groups. Then I would send each group off, one to finish the mission and one to help my comrad. Of course I would go with the group who are attempting to save their comrad, but I wouldn't just leave the mission without some way of completing it."

Hearing his answer, Hiruzen grinned before placing a hand on Naruto's head.

"Well then Naruto-kun…. Seems that we have some training to do today. Minato, team 11 is now officially created. I will see you later." Spoke Hiruzen before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Nodding his head, Minato went back to his work while writing up team 11 being an official team.

 **And that's it. Sorry it isn't my best work, but I am currently… I have no clue what, but I just can think and write well… Anyway, hope that you did enjoy it. See ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yea, sorry for not uploading anything at a somewhat fast pace, I just a case of being too lazy… Not good excuse I know, but yeah that's all I got. Anyway, after I post this chapter up I am going to work on my Uzumaki Devil fanfic and if I have time my Naruto DxD fanfic. Either way, today I will be posting either a chapter for two stories, or three. So enjoy.**

 **1: Is Naruto distinctly related to the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha clans?**

 **A: Somewhat, reason being it had been stated that the Uzumaki and Senju clans were cousin clans, still related even if distant. So I used that to my somewhat advantage to create Naruto. However, I am going to state it now in the question, Naruto's father is just a regular Uchiha who was killed off by Itachi. He wasn't important, just a follower of Fugaku who died in the Uchiha massacre. His mother however will have a small short backstory later on down the track. Hope that states some of your curiosity.**

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 25**

 **Kamui: 29**

 **Tsukuyomi: 10**

 **Susanoo: 27**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 12**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 41**

 **Fire: 35**

 **Earth: 16**

 **Water: 37**

 **Lightning: 38**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 3**

 **Fire: 17**

 **Earth: 5**

 **Water: 17**

 **Lightning: 10**

"… _.What happens when you're faced with a challenge that you would rather run away from? Would you stick by what you're stuck with and work through it? Or run and never look back... Either way…"_

"… _. I'm going to be exposed…. Stupid Tazuna…."_

"Well kid…. What's it going to be? Stay and die? Or run away… Your choice genin…." Spoke an ominous voice with distain.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but send a small glance towards an old man who looked more like a fisher than a bridge builder.

The man was drenched in sweat, his body visibly shaking as the seconds went by. Even his eyes were showing fear within the black coloured depths… But… There was another emotion besides the fear… And that was hope… The man was hoping for a miracle to happen…

Turning his head back around, Naruto couldn't help but send a glare towards the opponent in front of him.

The man in question was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale white skin, short black hair and brown eyes with small eyebrows resting above them. The man also wore a slashed Kiri on a tilt across his head, which also had the addition of a pair of bandages wrapped around the bottom part of his face, just above his nose and cheeks. Only making the man's brown eyes stick out more in his appearance.

However, it seemed that his muscular appearance wasn't all for show as he comfortably held his large zambato within his right hand.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto could only clench his fist as he thought back on how he got to this situation.

His teacher, the sandaime hokage, had been training him for only a month, however, in that month the man seemed to find out every secret he had, well other than being an Uchiha/Uzumaki hybrid and his ability to work with Kurama, but his strengths, techniques, abilities…. They were easily found out through simple inspection. And because of that… Hiruzen had decided to see my full potential. He didn't even take into the account of my past scores at the academy.

And that set off alarm bells within his head. Every Jonin he had seen uses the academy as a base point to train their students. Sure he would have had to show some fast growth so that his sensei would have given him some actual training. But he was sure a few "genius" moments would be fine around the man.

He was surely wrong when the man threw him into the metaphorical lion's den. Ten minutes after meeting the yondaime hokage and leaving for the training field, the old man instantly decided to spar with me. Sounds simple enough right? I mean who would expect a genin to be able to fight all that well?

Seems Hiruzen did as he came in with jonin level speeds, nowhere near the like he had seen Shisui back when he had been alive, but still. And what did the man do with that speed? Batter him around until his natural instincts kicked in and forced him to match his sensei in both speed and strength, something that seemed to make the man somewhat interested as he battled with me.

However, even with all my strength and speed I knew that I would lose. It was only a matter of time before the old man upped his abilities slightly and began to use his knowledge and experience against me.

But that was only the beginning. After that session the old man started to teach me things that I could only have dreamed of. He began to teach me tactics used by jonin and chunin, he gave me practical missions created through his own experience using kage bunshin to simulate enemy forces.

Sure he hadn't taught me any jutsu or even helped me in genjutsu, but I had a storage of scrolls at home that could help me in that field. The old man seemed to decide that what I needed most was experience and tactics. Something that got him thinking a bit.

Why would his sensei focus on experience and tactics so heavily? It was like…

….He knew about him…. Not the current him that the village knew, but the old him before the genjutsu memory wipe he did with kurama.

But there wasn't time to actually investigate his thought before the old man began to send him straight for multiple D-rank missions. Something that seemed to even shock the mission administrator as genin teams only take on one or two missions a day at most. However, with the old man's acceptance, he had been tasked with 20 D-ranks a day, along with a time limit of five hours to complete them before they go for lunch and after noon training.

His saving grace was when the old man said he would allow Naruto to use the kage bunshin to speed up his mission completion, it was actually the only reason why the old man told him to do so much missions.

A bonus was that the requirement of D-ranks for genin was reached before the third day, allowing him, with the old man, to go on C-ranks. A negative was that the old man only wanted to take C-ranks that would only take either 1-3 days to do before taking a day off to relax. Something that both made me happy and irritated.

….. But that was only week one of the month. To recap everything, the old man made him do a total of 80 D-ranks and 1 C-rank. In-between the D-ranks however was experience and tactical training, along with basic strength and speed exercises to keep his body in shape. That didn't stop him from training himself however with Kurama, he managed to strengthen his sharingan and genjutsu by using Kurama as a test dummy, something the fox was pissed off about, but allowed to happen. And because of that, his genjutsu was something that of legend. Sure he wasn't the best at casting them… But applying them… Good luck to any who get out…

Week two was a literal hell for him. His sensei had decided to up everything for him. Including his D-rank mission amount, changing the original 20 to 40 before pushing his body to its limit with intense training and situation missions.

It seemed the man had found out his healing rate was that above a normal jinchuuriki, matching that of Hashirama, the shodaime hokage's natural healing rate which was said to heal even the most devastating of wounds at an incredible rate. He had to thank Kurama for enhancing both his body's natural healing and Kurama's own chakra healing rate.

But because of that, the old man only got harder and harder on him as the days flew by. And by the time it was the third week of the month? The old man decided that he wasn't needed for C-rank missions and decided to make a plea to the fourth hokage to allow Naruto, with Hiruzen secretly trailing him and assessing him not to Naruto's knowledge however, to take C-rank missions himself. Something that made the hokage both shocked and interested. However, it wasn't for long as his attention drifted off towards Team 7, the dubbed "Team unbeatable" due to their three sensei's and members… Bar Sakura of course…

The old man however took this in stride as the yondaime gave his sensei, from what he heard, was a note that allowed him to take C-ranks without his sensei. Something that shocked him and a few other chunin who he had accepted mission's from.

…. It was just his luck that his current C-rank was a falsified one… Not a month in and he was now staring down Zabuza Momochi. A-rank missing Kiri Nin and one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist…

He knew for a fact that his current abilities, even with the training he gained from his sensei would only allow him to battle those of a lower A-rank. His own probable rank being between a low A-rank and mid A-rank…. And that was without his sharingan and Kurama power's contributing… But using either would expose him as either the jinchuuriki of Kurama, something that would make the higher ups of Konoha curious, seeing as how he isn't supposed to have the bijuu's chakra within him, just the body and soul.

His sharingan however… Would also screw him over if someone was to find out. Reason 1 being that there was only supposed to be 4 Uchiha alive currently, including the guy who killed all of them, so he would probably be accused of stealing the Uchiha clans bloodline, something that would be ironic as Kakashi hatake also had a sharingan implanted into his left eye socket.

Either way, without his sharingan or chakra mode to help him, the best he could do was use his knowledge given to him by his sensei to somehow pull a victory in this battle.

"…Either run or stay huh…." Muttered Naruto as he looked into the brown eyes of his enemy before releasing a hollow laugh before reaching into his pouch behind his back and pulling out a single kunai which was then placed slightly in front of him as he prepared for the battle to come.

"…As a shinobi of Konoha, I will not allow you to kill my client… So bring it…" With that, Naruto crouched his body slightly with his left hand, bare of any weapon, held in front of his right hand which held the kunai he had just taken from his pouch.

Seeing this Zabuza could only shake his head and chuckle before moving forward towards the pair, something that made Naruto tense… Until a sudden grin came upon his face, something that didn't deter Zabuza in the slightest as he ran towards the pair… before he felt his body being held in place. Something that shocked the missing nin as he looked down towards his body only to see ninja wires suddenly appear, indicating a genjutsu had hidden them prior to his attack.

Lucky enough for him, he hadn't been running all that fast, allowing him to not slice his body into pieces but just entangle himself within the wires.

Seeing as how his opponent was now bound, Naruto created three kage bunshin to guard Tazuna as he dashed forward at a jonin level speed, shocking the man as he began to quickly rip off the wires wrapped around his body.

Freeing his right arm, Zabuza managed to quickly spin his zambato around and cut the rest of the excess wires on his body before using his sword as a shield to block an incoming kick aimed for the head.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly sent chakra into his legs before positioning himself so that he was stuck to Zabuza's blade, something that Surprised the missing nin before he attempted to flick Naruto off, only giving the black haired ninja time to place an invisible sealing tag on the sword before jumping off it towards the sky, something which Zabuza seemed to plan of as he began to go through hand seals while holding his sword between his shoulder and neck…

It wasn't a smart move on Zabuza's judgement as not a second later Naruto activated the seal.

BOOM!

A low level exploding seal which he could create using his own chakra through physical contact thanks to his training with Mito Uzumaki Senju using Kurama's memories of Mito.

Sure he would be very happy knowing how to make bigger seals through physical contact, but an invisible seal is something a ninja would be blessed to know. I mean, imagine placing an invisible seal onto the back of someone's head during a fight? You would literally have a bargaining chip over your opponent for the rest of the battle.

Landing on the surface of the grassy plane next to Tazuna, who was looking towards him in shock, Naruto looked towards his clones before giving a serious nod as they took out a kunai from their pouches, all aiming towards the smoke where they could feel the negative emotions of Zabuza.

It was a few seconds later that the smoke cleared, showing only a slightly injured Zabuza with the bandages on his mouth gone and a small first degree burn on his cheek, neck and right shoulder.

Seeing as how the bloodlust was increasing within the area, Naruto narrowed his eyes before preparing to throw his kunai, only to watch in slight shock and silence as multiple senbon appeared from the tree's and flew into Zabuza's unprotected back.

It wasn't a moment later that Zabuza's body feel, seemingly as if dead. Something that Naruto didn't buy for a second as a Kiri hunter Nin dropped down from the tree tops above.

Why didn't he believe him? Well there was the fact that the hunter Nin was simply sitting there when their mission is to kill or capture a ninja as fast as possible, and two… There wasn't any weapon that looked like it could sever a head….

However, before Naruto could continue on his train of thought, the hunter Nin sent him a look before bowing slightly.

"Thank you for distracting him for me. I have been tracking Momochi for weeks on end and had not found a suitable situation that I could have taken him out. May I have your name? I would like to know the name of the shinobi capable enough to distract the mighty Zabuza Momochi in a one on one situation." Spoke the Hunter Nin, only making the black haired shinobi's eyes narrow.

The hunter Nin should have simply cut of the head by now and burned the body before leaving. Not make idol chit-chat.

However, seeing this, Naruto simple crossed his arms with a blank stare. Internally gazing intently towards the hunter Nin as he could not find a large amount of negative emotions within the person.

Something that worried him as his it would be harder for him to detect and battle.

Seeing the hunter waiting patiently, Naruto could only narrow his stare even further before releasing a sigh.

"…Black Reaper…" Spoke Naruto, only making the hunter Nin tilt their head slightly before replying.

"Black Reaper sounds more like an allies. Are you a ninja within the bingo book?"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto simply glared towards the hunter.

"Black Reaper is my allies and I will only say that much. Now shouldn't you continue with the decapitation of Zabuza there? You know, before burning the body… Faker!" Shouted Naruto as the threw the kunai within his hand, along with the other three clones, each going through handsign's before shouting the jutsu name out.

" **Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

" **Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

" **Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

" **Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

Although startled, the hunter Nin managed to grab Zabuza's body before creating a mirror of ice, something that Naruto noticed, before disappearing within the mirror which held on against the slaughter of forty kunai.

Not a moment later did the ice mirror shatter before melting against the floor.

Releasing a small sigh, Naruto turned his head towards his client Tazuna before giving a small thumbs up, getting the man to release his shock at the situation.

"We should get moving Tazuna-san."

 **And that is it. Hope you all enjoyed that somewhat short chapter, if you would call 2800-3000 short. Either way, I am now starting the next chapter of Uzumaki Devil…. So yeah, enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

" **Speaking": bijuu/ summoning**

' **Thinking': bjiuu/ summoning**

 **Fire style: fireball jutsu: jutsu/ attacks (although rasengan and chidori and all those moves will be just their own name)**

 **Mangekyou abilities-**

 **Amaterasu: 27**

 **Kamui: 31**

 **Tsukuyomi: 10**

 **Susanoo: 29**

 **Kotoamatsukami: 12**

 **Tri nature votes:**

 **Naruto-**

 **Wind: 43**

 **Fire: 36**

 **Earth: 17**

 **Water: 40**

 **Lightning: 40**

 **Duo nature votes:**

 **Suki-**

 **Wind: 3**

 **Fire: 18**

 **Earth: 5**

 **Water: 18**

 **Lightning: 10**

It's been a week since the battle between Naruto and Zabuza. During the week, Naruto and Tazuna had arrived to their destination, that being the wave village which was under the reign of Gato, a very wealthy business man who had taken over the wave village through his thugs.

When Naruto first entered the wave village, he couldn't help but feel a connection between him and the wave people as they appeared as he had when he was younger, something that he internally despised as he never wanted to form a connection with other's over past pains.

But as the days went by with him helping Tazuna and his family, including the small brat called Inari. The little brat had to say that he never had a tough life. Funny how that works out right?

But… He couldn't hold it against the kid. Sure he grew up and pushed through the pain, but if he hadn't met Kurama and hadn't gotten as strong as he had. He was sure that he would have turned out like Inari, an angry and cold child with barely any hope residing within him. Something that hurt him inside to realise that others had went through some form of pain just for another's gain.

And that made him realise something…

The world was cold to those who don't deserve it by those who do.

How exactly does it work like that? Those who are kind and generous are also the ones who are easily used and ruined while those who aren't are living happily.

With that thought in mind, Naruto spent the remainder of the week with Tazuna and his family, helping in any way he could through the use of kage bunshin.

However, he not only helped Tazuna, but everyone else within the village as he had created clones upon clones to stealthy find food to give to everyone, he even had started creating some temporary homeless shelters for those who were out on the streets, he did however have to place a genjutsu on it so Gato's men couldn't find it.

He was happy to say that it was working like a charm. So while no-one knew who was helping them, they were getting off a bit better now. Including, the soon to be raped woman and children who were saved through the use of genjutsu on the culprits that allowed them to imagine themselves raping the specified woman.

Why did he do this? So Gato's men didn't notice any difference within the public. He didn't want the little bastard, from Tazuna's words, to ruin the wave worse than it already was.

By the end of the week however, Naruto had managed to form a bond with the family members of Tazuna, including Inari who now called him "nii-chan". As such, he himself called the little brat "Itouto, which was simply "little brother." The kid however was ecstatic at the mention of that word, and that gave Naruto a warm grin.

However… Coming close towards the end of the week, Naruto could only release a sigh as he stared up towards the wooden house's celling. His body finally relaxing slightly as he sank into his futon for the night as his mind ran back towards his previous encounter with the demon of the mist.

It was purely luck that the man had underestimated him that much. Had he not… He wasn't sure he would have survived without showing a special ability of his.

But that had got him thinking back to what his special abilities. What exactly did he have? The sharingan, a mangekyou levelled version that he hasn't used all too much aside from using its strength with Kurama to erase his being from everyone's minds within konoha. His Kurama chakra mode, both the red malicious version and his golden versions… And… His chakra chains… Or more precisely… His special chakra, chakra that is able to take shape into a physical form that also has the ability to hold a bijuu effectively…

Suddenly, Naruto widened his eyes as he shot of his bed into a seating position as he held out a now fingerless gloved right hand up in front of himself.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto began to send his chakra into his hand and summoned a small thin red chain which slowly became black as Naruto focused on it. Finishing his chain, Naruto gripped one end of it before tugging it, attempting to break it.

…It didn't budge an inch…

And because of that Naruto grinned as he once again focused on his right hand as he sent chakra towards it. However, unlike the last time. The chakra didn't take the shape of a chain, it took the shape of a thin black wire.

Once completed, Naruto once again attempted to rip the newly created wire, only to widen his grin as the wire was just as, if not since it was more refined, stronger than his chains.

Going off that basis, Naruto dropped the chain, watching as it became chakra once more and disappeared as soon as he lost contact with the wire.

Pointing his hand towards the wall opposite him, Naruto began to send chakra into his hand, once more creating the wire.

However, unlike the last time, the wire shot forth and attached itself onto the wall using the chakra Naruto was supplying to it.

Seeing the success of the technique, Naruto began to tug on the wire slightly and gave a pleasant grin as the wire's strength held true.

Dropping the wire, Naruto gained another idea as he once again began sending chakra into his hand.

And what came out of it…. Another hand, however, it wasn't as crisp as the wire and it was all blotched, a much blotched form of his Kurama chakra mode chakra hands if he had to compare.

But the idea was still there. Using his special Uzumaki chakra, Naruto would be able to use it in a way that he could only do with either Kurama's chakra mode, or his own imagination.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Hearing the Knock, Naruto turned his head towards the door before sending out a small chakra wire towards the door before turning the end of the wire into a chakra hand before opening it from afar, showing Tazuna's daughter Tsunami standing there with a concerned expression on her face as she looked towards him.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? I head a few noise's coming from your room and I got worried." Asked Tsunami as she crossed her arms in worry, Naruto however waved her off with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I worried you Tsunami-san. I was just practicing some taijutsu moves before falling asleep, hope I hadn't disturbed your sleep with my ruckus." Replied Naruto with an easy tone, only getting a small shake of the head from Tsunami as she turned away from the door.

"No you haven't Naruto-kun. Sorry for overthinking it, I am just not used to having a child save the day you know… Thank you for doing this even if you didn't have to… Goodnight." Replied Tsunami as she sent him a small tearful smile as she walked away from the door, making sure to shut it as she left.

Shaking his head, Naruto could only chuckle slightly before hardening his eyes as he looked up towards the celling once more.

" _Kurama. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow… I think Zabuza will be back with the fake hunter Nin early in the day. What's your view on this?"_ Asked Naruto as he shut his eyes and laid back down onto the futon, getting a shrug from the massive fox within him as it simply laid happily on the grass covered mindscape of Naruto.

" **From what I can sense before he left, the senbon within his body would lose their effects once taken out of him, but the recovery would be that of a few days, a week at most. So I think he should attack tomorrow as well, however, that isn't taking into the account of your explosive seal to the head. So depending on his arrogance, he may come tomorrow or a few days later to battle once more, but this time he will likely have his partner also join in on the battle."** Replied Kurama as he shut his eyes and felt the wind breeze pass through his orange fur as he waited for Naruto's response, however, instead of a response, Naruto simply hummed in agreement before falling asleep, much to his own amusement.

" **Guess I'll take Naruto's lead."** Muttered the bijuu as he relaxed himself before falling asleep along with his container.

(The next day)

Awaking at the time of 6:00am, Naruto pushed himself off his futon into a sitting position before putting his hands into a cross before muttering a quick "Kage bunshin" to quickly summon ten clones who then gave a quick nod towards their "boss" and disappeared within the shadows, something that Naruto felt satisfied about.

Getting out of his futon and standing up. Naruto could only release a slow yawn before reaching his room's door and walking out, his body now back on alert as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where he saw both Tazuna and Tsunami sitting at the kitchen table talking. Waiting for the two to finish, Naruto moved besides Tazuna and waited for him to give the "let's go" sign before giving a small wave towards Tsunami, who, had simply pushed a bento towards him.

And seeing as how he was sure that he had time to eat it… He dug right in as soon as he exited the front door, much to Tazuna's amusement.

Reaching the bridge didn't take all that long as one would think, however, when you have a genin that can lift a full grown tree with his jonin level strength, you can easily carry and old alcoholic towards a bridge.

When Naruto arrived at the bridge, he was happy to see what was left of Tazuna's workers working diligently as they approached.

It was always a good sight as Naruto summoned a good sixty odd clones to help speed up the production of the bridge, something that the workers themselves were ecstatic about.

It wasn't even a few hours later did Naruto come upon the sight of a heavy mist rolling in. And that set of his shinobi instincts… That plus the negative emotions he could feel a good couple of metres away.

Giving a clone of his a silent nod, the clone then began to grab onto the nearest person next to them before jumping away behind the original, his other clones soon followed as they formed a protective perimeter around the builders while Naruto summoned a small group of clones that aligned with him before all channelling chakra into their stomachs and mouths, within a span of ten seconds, the small group of Naruto's release a chakra enhanced breath of air, which, due to the multiple chakra enhanced breaths, destroyed the deep mist that was rolling in, showing Zabuza Momochi and his partner the fake hunter standing side by side at the opposing side of the mid-construction bridge.

Releasing the clones that helped Naruto blow away the wind, Naruto gave his opponents a look over, however, it seemed the only one who had any change of appearance was Zabuza, who now had a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants along with his previous mist, from what he was guessing, wrist and leg warmers along with his previous bandages wrapped around his mouth once more.

The hunter simply had the same get up as before, being the regular hunter Nin mask and a Kirigakure pinstriped outfit that ended towards the knees.

Seeing the two, Naruto pulled out two kunai from his pouch from behind his back and got into a defensive positon as he looked towards the two shinobi in front of him with a narrowed gaze.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the self-dubbed "Black reaper" once more. I got to hand it to you kid. Knowing that Haku here wasn't a hunter Nin from simple gestures was an incredible achievement. However… I will complete my contract, and as such… You will die this time. Well kid, great to know that there was some actual child shinobi's out there in the world, too bad I have to kill one of them." Spoke Zabuza as he pointed his large zambato towards Naruto, who, simply narrowed his eyes as he sent chakra into his kunai, not that Zabuza and his companion "Haku" could tell.

"While I thank you for the compliment Zabuza-san. I will not let you kill my client. If he was to fall, so would the wave country. And for that, I not only am protecting Tazuna, but the entirety of the wave country on my shoulders…. Because of that… I WILL NOT LOSE!" Shouted Naruto as he sent his two kunai towards Zabuza with incredible speed, however, even then the missing ninja of Kiri managed to tilt his head out of the way, only giving a mocking laughter as he watched the kunai fly by, however, when he saw the grin on Naruto's face once more, he widened his eyes before tilting his head towards the kunai's, only watching as the fell towards the floor in a dead drop.

It was because of that moment that Zabuza thanked Haku for being there as by the time he looked back towards Naruto he was facing Haku in a short taijutsu battle with Naruto trying to break past Haku and Haku defending himself as best as possible.

Gripping his sword, the Kubikiribocho, Zabuza charged in towards the battle, joining Haku and putting Naruto on the defensive as he swung his massive blade.

Naruto, seeing Zabuza join the small taijutsu battle between him and the stupidly fast "Haku", cursed himself as his plan couldn't take into effect at the moment due to positioning, which, irritated him to no end as he pulled another two kunai from his back pouch as he jumped backwards to give him some room between him and his two opponents, who, were working in what appeared to be perfect unison, something that he internally cursed as he dodged both senbon barrage and big ass blade barrage.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto dodged an overhead strike from Zabuza before dropping to his knees and sending a sweep towards Zabuza, who simply jumped up into the air in order to miss the sweep.

However, in doing so he fell for Naruto's earlier plan.

With a silent poof of smoke, the two discarded kunai released a henge, showing two senbon launchers with a seal glowing a pale blue colour on top of the machines.

And with a quick spark of chakra from the seal, the senbons launched themselves into the air, directly towards Zabuza, who, widened his eyes at the simple, yet brilliant, move Naruto had done. However, much to his relief, and slight shame, Haku had managed to protect Zabuza…

…. By taking the ten odd senbon to the spine, making the fake hunter nin plummet as all functions of the body shut down for the hunter, sending him crash landing onto the hard bridge bellow, creating a small indent where he landed.

Seeing this, Zabuza widened his eyes in shock as blood began to flow through the mask of Haku. Something that only worried Zabuza internally before he summoned two water clones as he went towards his partner.

However, due to his distraction, he hadn't noticed the two clones dispel only seconds later. However, he hadn't paid attention to it as he reached Haku's body with sweat now drenching his brow as he raised his fore and middle finger towards his companion's neck.

He did this for over ten seconds… And in those ten seconds….

…. Nothing….

All was silent in the clearing as Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Zabuza, not knowing if Zabuza had planted a trap within the area he currently was, reason being this was the area that Zabuza, and his companion, had appeared on the bridge.

However, Naruto could only widen his eyes in shock as a deep purple shroud began to surround Zabuza as he sat on his knees with the hunter Nin's head held within his lap, the Kubikiribocho laid down beside him as he sat.

"….I'll kill you…." Was all Naruto heard as he suddenly got slammed against the railing of the bridge from a snapping kick from Zabuza, much to his shock as he quickly got his bearings from the strike before ducking a slash from Zabuza, only to widen his eyes as Zabuza's leg shot out and kicked his ducked head, sending him across the railing of the bridge.

Crashing into some equipment, Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head before snapping his eyes towards the now seemingly possessed Zabuza with a narrowed glare, the killing intent being nothing compared to Kurama's own which he was exposed through within his years of training.

Pushing himself up while grunting as he felt a rib of his began bend slightly at a wrong angle from the first kick, Naruto pushed himself up and pulled another two kunai out from his pouch, something that seemed to increase Zabuza's demonic shroud in size as the man began to sprint towards Naruto, who only widened his eyes in shock as he could not keep up.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto cursed himself for his weakness before sending chakra into his eyes, exposing his level three tomoe sharingan towards Zabuza, who, seemed to instantly notice the change as he sped up even more.

Too bad for him Naruto could now easily follow his movements as he slid between Zabuza's legs as the man attempted to do an overhead slice onto his still hurting body.

Using chakra to speed up his body, Naruto quickly jumped onto the man's back, sending chakra into his hands to create his new chakra wires which he then wrapped around the man's neck, something, in his likely blood lusted state, didn't notice as he combined the two wires that were created from his hands to form a wire that now wrapped around the man's neck.

Gritting his teeth as he attempted to hold onto the man, Naruto could only let out a shout as Zabuza twisted his body so that he could slam Naruto against the railing.

However, this only seemed to be a blessing in disguise as the shout caused Zabuza to release his hold on his blade as he went to clutch the ear that had been previously damaged the week before by Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to send chakra into his throat before unleashing a piercing scream right into Zabuza's ear, only making the man scream in pain as his ear began to turn red.

However, the scream hadn't only made Zabuza lose his focus and attention, it had also made him unbalanced. Something Naruto had instantly taken opportunity of as he used all his strength to throw Zabuza off the bridge, still connected to the wire he had previously created around the man's neck.

Jumping off his back and back onto the bridge, Naruto quickly ran towards the other side before jumping off, making sure to supply chakra into the thread to extend it to a needed amount.

Lucky enough for him, Naruto's clones that had been protecting the bridge builders, had taken the initiative to jump off the bridge and grab onto Zabuza's legs as he was being strangled from the chakra wire.

Landing in a crouch on top of the water, Naruto could only look up towards Zabuza with a sad expression before dragging the wire towards his feet, only choking the man further as he attempted to break free from his predicament.

However… Naruto suddenly let go of the wire as his ears picked up voices above the bridge.

Turning his attention to his enemy, Naruto could only release a sigh as he had his two clones place seals upon him as he jumped back onto the bridge. Only coming face to face with what appeared to be a hundred bandits with the fake hunter Nin being held by a small business clad man with a happy expression.

"Too bad you had to die bitch. I would have loved to screw you before you died. Maybe a few of my men could fuck your dead body on top of that so called "Demon of the mist." Bah! Who cares! One less… Oh… Oh-ho! Still alive?! Brilliant!" Shouted the small man as he grabbed the apparent woman's face, who was now slightly awake, before slamming the head back onto the concrete floor, only causing Haku to scream in pain, something that made the men there laugh at before cheering Gato on.

However, it wasn't all that long before Naruto appeared besides both Haku and Gato, grabbing them both, Haku by the waist and Gato by the neck, Naruto reappeared with the shunshin towards where he had jumped back up onto the bridge.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Gato widened his eyes as he felt a hand wrap around his neck.

However, it wasn't Naruto's hand, it was Haku's.

"Y-y-you… B-b-betrayed… U-us…" Muttered Haku weakly as she then moved her head towards her past opponent, only widening her eyes as she looked upon the unscaled, from her view, Naruto standing with Gato held within his arm and her on his other one.

"N-n-n-no w-w-way…. Z-Z-Zabuza-sa-sama… W-w-what d-" "he's knocked out. That's it." Replied Naruto as he lowered his left arm down so that Haku could lay against the stone floor.

Focusing back onto the currently short man in his grasp, who had started to beg a few seconds ago, Naruto simply let the man go, which then sent the man onto the floor as Naruto sent a glare towards the back of the man's head.

"Gato… That's your name right…." Muttered Naruto with a deathly tone, only causing the man to widen his eyes in fear as he stared down towards the stone floor in deathly silence.

However, that silence disappeared when Naruto added onto what he began saying.

"… I was looking for a job… You are Gato right?" Asked Naruto, only causing the construction team that were building to open their eyes in pure shock and fear as they stared towards the now most powerful person on the bridge, who was now deciding to side with Gato.

Hearing that, Gato gave an evil grin as he stood up and turned around, only coming towards the sight of a black haired teen with golden streaks staring at him with the left eye slightly hidden with a bang of spiky hair.

Narrowing his eyes, Gato gave the teen a grin as he pointed towards himself.

"Yes. I am Gato. And if you are indee-" "Thanks for the information idiot." Replied Naruto, cutting off Gato as he stared into Gato's sunglasses covered eyes with his sharingan, extracting everything that would give both him and the wave money. This also included, but not limited, the shipping company Gato had, the bank account passwords he stored within his tiny head, along with his secret base within the wave which held a small fortune worth of scrolls and currency.

Finishing with the extracting, Naruto whipped a kunai from his pouch before stabbing the still frozen man in the forehead, effectively killing him.

All was silent as both the builders and bandits stared towards the black haired teen. However, before the shouts of happiness could ring out from the builders, the bandits charged, their meal ticket now gone.

Seeing this, Naruto simply stared at the oncoming enemy group before throwing his kunai towards the group.

" **Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Muttered Naruto with a dead tone, watching as the sole kunai soon became hundreds as they pierced through each and every bandit in his wake.

When it was all done and dusted, Naruto could only narrow his eyes at the sight of all the now dead bodies before releasing a sigh before walking towards the edge of the bridge and puking out his breakfast.

Sure he had killed the kumo head ninja before, but he hadn't had a firsthand view of it, just a memory of it.

But this time…. It was all him…

Shaking his head after cleaning his mouth, Naruto turned his attention back towards where the bridge builders were and only widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Inari and what appeared to be every single villager, including other children, all holding make shift weapons towards the beginning of the bridge.

However, it seemed that it wasn't needed when they came upon the sight of Naruto standing next to the now dead, and bleeding, Gato.

Thud….

A single thud had been heard before a few more began to follow in its footsteps as the citizens of the wave stared upon the dead form of the man who had made their lives complete hell.

However, the silence soon ended when Inari walked across the silent bridge before coming to a stop just in front of Naruto, who had taken to looking away slightly as he prepared for himself to be called a monster.

But that thought was soon destroyed as Inari wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and began to cry in joy.

"NII-SAN! THANK YOU!" Screamed Inari as he cried into the black baggy pants of Naruto, who, simply gave a small resigned smile as he moved his left hand towards Inari's bucket hat before rubbing it slightly.

"I said it before Inari… And I'll say it again…." Muttered Naruto silently as he looked towards the now fast approaching wave villagers who were screaming in joy at their saviour.

"…. A hero always arrives just on the nick of time…" Muttered Naruto with a smile as he got surrounded by the villagers as they each attempted to give their thanks to their saviour.

However, it was soon stopped when Naruto himself calmed the crowd down before walking towards the still slightly paralysed Haku, who, had stared up towards Naruto in sadness as she shut her eyes.

"… Do it… Kill me…" Muttered Haku, only hearing silence for a few moments before a thud was heard besides her.

However, when the thud besides her made a sound, Haku instantly snapped her eyes wide open, coming towards the sight of someone she had thought she had lost.

"Z-Zabuza-sama…" Muttered Haku in shock. She had thought with Naruto being alive that Zabuza had died… It seemed that wasn't the case however.

Hearing a voice, Zabuza sent his tired eyes towards his left, coming towards the sight of Haku's own brown orbs.

"H-Haku… G-guess I was allowed to see my daughter once more before being sent to hell… Thank you kami for this chance…." Muttered Zabuza as he reached a single hand out towards Haku's face, who had a worried look upon it.

However, before Haku could respond, Naruto couldn't help himself but make himself known.

"While I do thank you for calling me kami Zabuza, I know for a fact I aren't one. Especially since as the "black reaper" I would be the complete opposite of Kami." Spoke Naruto, drawing the attention of the older man, who, widened his eyes in shock as the memories of him being chocked to death registered back into his mind.

Sadly enough, before Zabuza could open his mouth, Naruto took it upon himself to explain the situation.

"Zabuza Momochi… Haku Momochi… We have some things to discuss." Spoke Naruto in bland tone, worrying the two as they looked up towards the self-dubbed "black reaper".

 **And that is it for me, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
